Boucle temporelle
by Bunny188
Summary: Severus envoie Harry dans le passé pour qu'il puisse refaire sa vie. Le Survivant le voudra t il? Y arrivera t il? Et pourquoi Severus Rogue, ennemi juré de Potter, a t il fait cela? Chapitre 9 classé M
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : Les lieux, les personnages, les termes magiques et l'histoire d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et je ne fais que les emprunter en ajoutant quelques détails de mon cru pour, je l'espère, pouvoir divertir les lecteurs. Qui plus est, je ne tire aucun profit de cet emprunt._

_Note de l'auteure : Reboujour cher(ère)s Pottermaniacs! Ce que vous m'avez manqué, dites donc! Eh non, je ne suis pas morte. Mon cerveau n'a pas arrêté de cogiter depuis la fin d'Instinct. Mais il n'arrive pas à résoudre un sérieux problème, alors j'ai décidé de vous le soumettre. Voyez-vous, ça fait un moment que j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic et j'ai enfin décidé de l'écrire. Cependant, je trouve ce premier chapitre franchement nul, mais je n'arrive pourtant pas à le rendre meilleur. C'est là que vous entrez en jeu: est-ce que vous trouvez l'histoire pas trop mal, alors je devrais continuer l'écriture ou vous pensez que je devrais mettre cette fic-là au placard?_

_J'attends vos avis:0)_

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : L'apparition**_

Il était assis tranquillement dans son salon à déguster un délicieux Whisky Pur Feu lorsqu'un vortex apparut sur le mur opposé au somptueux divan de cuir sur lequel il se reposait. Un jeune homme en sortit à reculons, comme s'il y avait été poussé. Grâce à des réflexes hors du commun, l'inconnu réussit à reprendre pied, ce qui lui évita une douloureuse chute sur le sol de pierres froides. Ces cheveux noirs en bataille lui rappelaient quelqu'un…

- Potter?

(oO0Oo)

Quelqu'un l'avait interpellé. Harry se retourna et découvrit Severus nonchalamment installé dans son fauteuil de cuir. Le Survivant sentit la colère montée immédiatement en lui et se diffuser à travers tout son corps comme une décharge électrique.

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris? hurla-t-il en avançant férocement vers le maître des potions. C'est mon combat, pourquoi tu m'en as éloigné?

- Je vous demande pardon, monsieur Potter? rétorqua Severus d'un ton glacial en se redressant de toute sa hauteur. Comment osez-vous vous adressez à moi ainsi?

- Oh, je t'en prie, arrête de faire l'idiot, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais encore ton étudiant à Poudlard! Ramène-moi sur le champ de bataille immédiatement ou tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'ils y resteront tous!

Rogue resta silencieux, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Harry le connaissait assez bien pour savoir que lorsqu'il restait muet, ce n'était jamais bon signe. Un détail frappa alors le jeune sorcier : Severus avait les cheveux plus courts! Ils lui arrivaient à peine à la mâchoire… alors que lorsqu'il l'avait vu à peine une minute plus tôt, sa tignasse noir corbeau atteignait presque ses omoplates. Ce n'était pas normal… Harry serra la mâchoire, signe de concentration. Severus avait aussi moins de rides… celles au coin de sa bouche et de ses yeux, témoins de son goût pour le rire, avaient disparues.

« Severus, qu'as-tu fait…? », pensa Harry en se souvenant des paroles de son ancien professeur lorsque celui-ci l'avait poussé dans le vortex.

« _Je t'envoie dans un endroit où tu seras en sécurité, tu seras enfin loin de toutes ces monstruosités et tu pourras refaire ta vie, Harry._ »

Refaire sa vie? Mais il n'en avait aucune envie! Il ne regrettait rien. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas compris les paroles de l'homme en face de lui, mais maintenant…

- En quelle année sommes-nous? demanda le Survivant.

- Auriez-vous ingéré quelque drogue que ce soit, monsieur Potter? demanda Rogue en relevant le nez en un geste hautain.

- Par Merlin, je ne te demande pas la mer à boire! Dit-moi à quelle putain d'année tu m'as envoyé!

- Je ne vous permets pas de vous introduire ainsi chez moi et de me parler de la sorte, monsieur Potter. Je vous ordonne de quitter mon…

Mais Harry n'écouta pas la fin de la phrase du maître des potions, car il quitta le salon en poussant un bruyant soupir. _Son_ Severus l'avait envoyé dans le passé, aucun doute là-dessus en constatant le caractère antipathique de ce Severus-ci. Il ne lui restait qu'à découvrir en quelle année il l'avait envoyé. Harry savait où Sev' rangeait son calendrier sorcier, alors il se dirigea d'un pas confiant vers un tiroir de la cuisine.

- Par Merlin, il m'a renvoyé à ma septième année!

Plus précisément, au début du mois de juillet, durant l'été précédant sa septième année d'étude à Poudlard. Il avait donc fait un retour en arrière d'un peu plus d'un an. Son double plus jeune allait atteindre la majorité dans moins d'un mois. Et c'était à ce moment-là que Severus et lui s'étaient rapprochés… Ce qui signifiait qu'il devait retourner à son époque avant son dix-septième anniversaire s'il ne voulait pas changer le futur. Sauf que d'ici à ce qu'il trouve le moyen d'aller dans le futur, il serait sans doute trop tard pour le sauver. Son Severus l'avait jeté dans ce vortex au beau milieu de la bataille décisive contre Voldemort, celle où il devait accomplir son destin. Lorsqu'il allait enfin retourner chez lui, le Mage Noir aurait sans doute gagner la guerre, car il n'aurait pas été là pour l'en empêcher comme la Prophétie le disait. Tous ses amis seraient sans doute morts… et Severus aussi!

- Par Merlin! Il faut que je rentre chez moi!

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi d'accord avec vous, monsieur Potter, siffla Rogue d'un ton où perçait une puissante colère.

- Écoute-moi, Severus, tu dois m'aider.

Le professeur de potions tiqua. Harry présuma qu'il ne devait pas apprécier tant de familiarité de la part de celui qu'il considérait comme la pire malédiction du monde sorcier... enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait à cette époque, ça avait bien changé en un an!

- Je viens du futur. J'ignore comment le vortex a été formé, mais je dois absolument retourner d'où je suis parti. C'est terriblement important, le sort du monde repose sur la guerre qui se déroule à une année d'ici!

- Mais oui, bien sûr, cela est tellement évident! En quoi puis-je vous _servir_, cher Sauveur? ironisa Severus qui, de toute évidence, ne croyait pas un traître mot de ce que Harry lui racontait.

- C'est toi qui as formé ce vortex, tu dois donc déjà le savoir. De ce fait, tu peux recréer le phénomène, mais en sens inverse, répondit Harry en ignorant les sarcasmes du maître des potions.

- Au cas où vous ne seriez pas au courant, seuls les Retourneurs de Temps peuvent accomplir de tels exploits. Aucun vortex, quel qu'il soit, ne peut vous permettre de vous déplacer dans le temps. De ce fait, je réitère ma question : avez-vous ingéré une drogue quelconque, monsieur Potter?

- Donc, ce moyen n'a pas encore été inventé, murmura Harry pour lui-même, faisant fi de la question de Rogue. Dans ce cas, il me faut un Retourneur de Temps.

- Êtes-vous assez stupide pour penser que ce sont de vulgaires breloques que l'on peut dénicher chez le marchand du coin? tonna Severus d'un ton glacial qui n'affecta pas le moins du monde Harry.

- Non et c'est pourquoi j'ai besoin d'Albus!

Rogue renifla. Il était irrité, Harry le savait pertinemment. Il le connaissait par cœur, maintenant.

- Écoute, je n'en ai rien à faire pour le moment que tu me crois ou non. C'est très urgent et si tu ne veux pas en entendre parler, j'irai voir Dumbledore tout seul, ce n'est pas un problème.

- Et comment réussirez-vous à vous rendre à Poudlard si rapidement? demanda Severus avec un léger rictus qui se voulait être un sourire amusé.

- En transplanant, bien sûr. J'ai mon permis depuis un peu moins d'un an.

Rogue émit un borborygme incompréhensible, mais que Harry interpréta comme étant un « je ne te crois pas du tout, gamin ».

- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous, dit Harry avec un sourire arrogant avant de disparaître en un léger « pop ».

C'était la phrase qu'il avait servie à Severus un an plus tôt alors que le maître des potions avait été désigné pour le supporter durant le difficile processus du passage à l'âge adulte. À l'époque, il n'aurait jamais cru que cela l'aurait fait réagir à ce point. Severus était persuadé que Harry était totalement dépendant de lui pour survivre et, de ce fait, finir par éradiquer Voldemort. Ce que le jeune Potter avait découvert plus tard, c'était que Severus était aussi protecteur envers lui parce qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour lui. Quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas éprouver, d'où le fait qu'il s'évertuait à le détester. Encore une façade pour tenter de se protéger.

Et comme Harry l'avait prévu, Severus le rejoignit à Pré-Au-Lard à peine quelques minutes après qu'il l'ait laissé en plan dans sa cuisine. Il avait l'air encore plus en colère que d'habitude. Harry savait que ça lui démangeait de ne pas lui enlever des points. Seulement, c'était l'été, donc le système de points n'avait aucune signification pour le moment, mais il y avait aussi le fait que Severus doutait. Harry voyait bien le petit pli soucieux qui barrait son front : Rogue se demandait si son baratin était véridique ou non, il en était persuadé.

- Eh bien, allons-y, nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour prendre racine!

Le jeune sorcier sourit et passa devant son ancien professeur pour s'engager sur le sentier qui menait aux grilles de Poudlard. Le chemin promettait d'être long vu le mutisme dans lequel Severus s'était à nouveau réfugié. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'intervention de Harry…

- Je sais que tu ne me détestes pas.

- Balivernes!

- Je viens quand même du futur! Si tu savais où nous en sommes tous dans un an…

- Cessez de dire des inepties, monsieur Potter, et dépêchez-vous. J'aimerais autant en finir avant le thé de quatre heures.

- Tu n'aimes pas le thé, Sev'… sauf peut-être avec une goutte de rhum.

Harry vit Rogue froncer légèrement les sourcils. Il avait vu juste et cela ennuyait visiblement le maître des potions.

- Si tu savais… je te connais mieux que toi-même, Sev', murmura presque Harry en poussant les lourdes portes du hall d'entrée de l'école. Ahhh, cher Poudlard! Rien ne change jamais ici.

Severus grogna et devança le jeune sorcier pour se diriger directement vers la gargouille qui gardait la porte du bureau du directeur. Cependant, le professeur n'eut pas le temps de prononcer le mot de passe, car la statue pivota d'elle-même à leur arrivée. Dumbledore apparut alors sur le seuil.

- Ah, monsieur Potter, je vous attendais!

* * *

Verdict: suite ou non? 


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer : Les lieux, les personnages, les termes magiques et l'histoire d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et je ne fais que les emprunter en ajoutant quelques détails de mon cru pour, je l'espère, pouvoir divertir les lecteurs. Qui plus est, je ne tire aucun profit de cet emprunt._

_Note de l'auteure : Me revoilà :o) Sous l'éboulement de reviews favorables à cette fic (je vous adore!!), je vous reviens avec le deuxième chapitre! Je tiens seulement à vous avertir que je publie cette fic au fur et à mesure que je l'écris, c'est-à-dire que les chapitres ne sont pas écrits d'avance comme pour mes autres fics. Donc, je m'excuse à l'avance des incohérences qui pourraient montrer le bout de leur nez ainsi que pour le temps entre le publipostage de deux chapitres. Pour éviter de vous faire languir trop longtemps, je vais faire des chapitres plus courts que ceux que je fais habituellement. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas!_

_Bon, aller, j'arrête mon baratin! Bonne lecture!!_

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Une décision difficile**_

- Hum, hum…

Cela devait bien faire cinq minutes que Harry avait raconté toute son histoire à Albus et que ce dernier ne cessait de murmurer pensivement des « hum, hum ». Severus semblait sur le point de perdre patience – une vertu qui n'avait jamais été la sienne, d'ailleurs. Néanmoins, ce fut Harry qui brisa le silence.

- Vous me croyez, n'est-ce pas, monsieur?

Dumbledore émergea alors de sa profonde rêverie et sembla tout à coup réaliser qu'il n'était pas seul.

- Oh, bien sûr, Harry, bien sûr! Je réfléchissais seulement à un moyen de te renvoyer à ton époque, à dire vrai.

- Un Retourneur de Temps ne ferait pas l'affaire? interrogea le jeune sorcier.

- En fait, je cherchais un moyen de te permettre de rentrer chez toi _sans_ modifier le passé, ce qui est déjà en train de se produire, j'en ai bien peur. Tu ne devrais pas être ici et le fait que Severus et moi soyons au courant de la situation est un dommage que j'ose espérer réversible.

- Je pourrais vous lancer un sort d'_Oubliette_ tout juste avant de repartir, non?

Severus émit alors un ricanement moqueur sans joie avant de jeter un regard dédaigneux au Survivant. Mais Harry ne s'en formalisa pas, car il savait que c'était la façon habituelle – quoique peu polie – de Rogue de signifier que son idée était irréalisable. Il lui suffisait juste de comprendre pourquoi, ce qu'Albus devina de suite, comme toujours.

- Ce que Severus veut dire, dit le vieux sorcier, les yeux pétillants de malice, c'est que ce sort ne fonctionnerait malheureusement pas bien longtemps sur nous. Vois-tu, un esprit peu entraîné ou sans expérience serait facilement manipulé de la sorte. Il est évident que Severus et moi avons trop d'antécédents pour être ainsi bernés, malheureusement pour toi.

Harry se massa les tempes, sentant un mal de tête pointer son nez. Sa situation semblait désespérée. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que son Severus fasse une chose aussi stupide! Et s'il avait déjà changé le futur? Comment serait le monde qu'il connaissait, maintenant? Et si Severus et lui ne se rapprochaient jamais? Le Survivant déglutit difficilement à cette pensée. Imaginer sa vie sans Severus lui était désormais impossible, même si cela pouvait sembler impensable lorsque l'on connaissait le caractère asocial du maître des potions. Aussi impensable que l'idée que Dumbledore ne puisse pas l'aider. Harry réalisa alors quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas relevé aux premiers abords.

- Au fait, professeur, lorsque nous sommes arrivés, vous avez dit que vous m'attendiez… comment cela se peut-il?

Le directeur eut un sourire énigmatique qui présageait une longue explication et il jeta un regard tendre à son Phénix.

- Connais-tu la théorie du monde des Idées de Platon, Harry?

- Vaguement, pourquoi?

- Eh bien, vois-tu Harry, ce cher Platon n'avait pas tort, commença Dumbledore d'une voix douce, témoignant de son respect et de son amour pour les Moldus. Lorsque nous mourrons, seul notre corps trépasse, alors que notre âme retourne dans le monde des Idées. Dans ce monde, tous les concepts abstraits que nous tentons d'explorer et d'expliquer ici-bas sur Terre sont tout à fait clairs. Mais ce que notre ami Platon n'avait pas deviné, c'est que le concept de Temps aussi est limpide dans ce monde de l'esprit. Ainsi, tout est visible, autant ce qui fût, ce qui est et ce qui sera. Cependant, comme Platon l'a prédit, lorsque notre âme se réincarne dans un nouveau corps, le choc est si brutal que nous oublions tout, ce qui nous force à tout réapprendre en grandissant. C'est aussi ce qui cause les réminiscences que certaines personnes ont. Les personnes que l'on considère comme étant des voyants, ceux qui ont des visions, sont seulement des gens plus sensibles à ces réminiscences du concept de Temps.

- Où voulez-vous en venir? s'impatienta Rogue.

- J'y viens, mon cher Severus, j'y viens, sourit le vieux directeur. Cependant, pour certaines créatures magiques très puissantes ou très anciennes, ce choc n'est pas si brutal. Cela est d'autant plus vrai pour un animal comme les Phénix, qui se réincarne toujours dans le même corps. Ainsi, lorsque Fumseck renaît de ses cendres, il se souvient d'absolument tout ce qu'il a vu dans le monde des Idées. Et lorsque l'envie lui prend ou que cela est primordial, il lui arrive de me révéler quelques évènements dont il a été témoin. Il m'avait prévenu de ta venue, Harry, conclut Dumbledore en lui décochant un regard outrageusement sérieux par-dessus ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune.

- Vous discutez avec votre volatile?! s'exclama alors Severus, une mine méprisante peinte sur le visage.

- Bien sûr! répondit Albus comme si c'était l'évidence même.

- Il vous a prévenu juste comme ça ou parce que c'était vraiment important?

Albus eut un sourire presque désolé et soupira avant de répondre.

- Il m'a révélé cette information, car l'avenir du monde repose sur le dénouement de cet évènement. Dans le futur que Fumseck a entrevu, Voldemort gagnait la guerre, car tu n'étais pas là pour l'en empêcher, ce qui est en train de se produire, j'en ai bien peur.

- Quoi! Mais si vous étiez au courant, pourquoi vous n'avez rien fait?

- J'ai tenté d'en dissuader Severus, dans le futur…

- Vous faites trop confiance aux gens! le coupa Harry, en colère.

- Bien sûr, mettez toute la responsabilité de ce problème sur mes épaules! rétorqua Severus. Et pour quelque chose que je n'ai même pas encore fait, qui plus est!

- Si tu n'étais pas aussi émotif, aussi!

- Je vous demande pardon, monsieur Potter?! s'étrangla Rogue.

- Enfin, dans le futur, car pour l'instant tu es encore un vieux grincheux.

Harry tomba tout à coup dans un mutisme profond, comme si on venait de le gifler, alors que Rogue fulminait en marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante. Le Survivant venait de réaliser quelque chose.

- Et si c'était ça la solution? pensa-t-il à voix haute. Si tu ne changeais jamais? continua-t-il en plongeant son regard émeraude dans la marre d'encre des yeux de Severus. Tu ne serais jamais tenté de me « sauver » stupidement, je pourrais accomplir mon destin et tout ceci ne se produirait jamais.

- Harry, réalises-tu ce que cela implique? intervint Dumbledore.

Les yeux de Harry se remplir de larmes à la seule idée de perdre l'amour de sa vie. Mais ainsi, il pourrait anéantir Voldemort. Severus, Ron, Hermione et tous les autres vivraient et seraient en sécurité. C'était un terrible sacrifice pour lui, mais il n'était pas né pour avoir un destin facile.

- C'est la seule solution, monsieur, répondit finalement Harry la gorge légèrement nouée. Vous devez trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour m'assister lors de mon dix-septième anniversaire.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux, Harry, je le ferai.

- Merci.

- Et je n'ai pas mon mot à dire? demanda Severus d'une voix étrangement rauque.

- Je connais ta situation actuelle, Sev', mais crois-moi, c'est mieux ainsi.

Le maître des potions fronça légèrement les sourcils. Harry sut qu'il avait compris l'allusion aux sentiments qu'il entretenait à son égard.

- Je ne vous permets pas de décider à ma place! se fâcha Rogue.

- Et tu préfères quoi? Que tout recommence, indéfiniment?

- Il y a mille et une façons de changer le futur. Chaque décision, aussi insignifiante soit-elle, peut influencer le destin du monde entier!

- Et si les décisions qu'on allait prendre étaient justement celles qui nous mèneraient à cette catastrophe? On ne peut jamais savoir, le futur est trop incertain pour cela.

Severus étouffa un cri de frustration et quitta précipitamment le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Il a besoin d'un peu de temps pour accepter, Harry… Severus n'apprécie guère d'être mis de côté, il préfère être au centre de l'action, même si cela peut s'avérer terriblement dangereux.

- D'autant plus qu'il croit que je suis un jeunot incapable d'accomplir mon destin sans son aide, répondit Harry avec un sourire triste.

Le Survivant se prit la tête entre les mains. Il n'aimait pas du tout la décision qu'il venait de prendre. Il venait d'écarter Severus de sa vie et ça lui broyait littéralement le cœur. C'était comme s'il venait de perdre une moitié de lui, comme s'il était incomplet. Mais, avec un peu de chance, en retournant à son époque, il n'aurait aucun souvenir de sa relation avec le ténébreux maître des potions. Mais allait-il seulement rentrer chez lui un jour?

- Professeur, comment suis-je censé retourner dans le futur?

- J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour y penser, Harry.

- Et d'ici là, que dois-je faire?

- Tu peux faire des recherches de ton côté, bien évidemment. Seulement, il ne faut pas que tu oublies que tu ne dois en aucun cas rencontrer ton double plus jeune. Cela entraînerait une cassure dans l'espace-temps et j'ai bien peur que cela annihilerait ton existence.

- Je vois… Dans ce cas, je ne peux pas demeurer à Poudlard, car c'est ici que je suis supposé venir à la fin du mois pour être accompagné lors du rite de passage.

- Tu as absolument raison, Harry… d'autant plus que personne d'autre ne doit être au courant de la situation, sous peine de compliquer encore un peu plus notre problème actuel.

- Je suis d'accord. Mais, dans ce cas, où dois-je me cacher?

(oO0Oo)

- Non!

- Mais…

- J'ai dit non! C'est catégorique.

- Severus, soyez raisonnable.

- Albus, il est tout à fait hors de question que ce sale môme vienne habiter chez moi simplement parce que cela pourrait l'empêcher de devenir la star incontestée du monde sorcier s'il était vu à Poudlard!

- N'oublie pas que je suis dans cette situation par ta faute, Sev'.

Rogue plissa les paupières jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne soient plus que deux petites fentes meurtrières.

- Cessez de m'appeler ainsi, Potter, vociféra-t-il.

- Et toi, cesse de ne penser qu'à ta petite personne! Je sais parfaitement que tu refuses parce que tu as peur d'être blessé, tu as peur que je réussisse à t'atteindre. Si ça peut te rassurer, tu n'auras même pas conscience que je serai là, je ne t'adresserai même pas la parole.

Severus fulminait. Un peu plus et Harry aurait pu voir la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. Il avait vu juste, il en était sûr, et le maître des potions ne semblait guère apprécier qu'il lise en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

- Vous croyez cela, monsieur Potter? Je vais me faire un plaisir de vous prouver le contraire. Venez donc habiter au Manoir et l'on va voir si vous arriverez à me faire craquer aussi facilement que vous le croyez. Mais attention, c'est à vos risques et périls, monsieur Potter…

- Un défi? J'adore les défis, surtout s'ils sont dangereux…

* * *

Ça vous plaît toujours?? 


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer : Les lieux, les personnages, les termes magiques et l'histoire d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et je ne fais que les emprunter en ajoutant quelques détails de mon cru pour, je l'espère, pouvoir divertir les lecteurs. Qui plus est, je ne tire aucun profit de cet emprunt._

_Note de l'auteure : J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle concernant cette fic! Je vais commencer par la mauvaise (avec un peu de chance, vous l'oublierez au moment de lire la bonne... fais une prière...). Mauvaise nouvelle: cette fic promet d'être courte (gomen! j'ai pas de scénario préétabli, j'y avais l'inspiration et ça donne ça... de plus, j'ai une autre idée de fic sur Harry Potter que je veux mettre sur papier... je suis pardonnée dites? ... puppy eyes...). Maiiiis! Bonne nouvelle: J'ai pris de l'avance et cette fic est écrite jusqu'au chapitre 6 (inclusivement), donc vous n'aurez pas à attendre deux siècles pour avoir la suite! Vous m'aimez toujours??_

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Dans l'antre du serpent**_

- Salazar?

Une minute de silence suivit cette question.

- De toute évidence, non. Quoi d'autre alors… Potion? Non plus. Cachot?

Le jeune sorcier soupira. Ce petit jeu commençait à l'exaspérer.

- Magie Noir? Dragon? Mal? Impardonnable? Douleur?

- Potter?!

À ce moment précis, le tableau que Harry s'évertuait à ouvrir pivota sur le côté, débouchant sur une ouverture circulaire dans le mur de pierre. Un large sourire étira alors les lèvres du Survivant.

- Alors, comme ça on utilise mon nom comme mot de passe…

- Pas du tout, répliqua Severus, agacé. Ce tableau est ensorcelé pour ne révéler l'entrée de cette pièce qu'au propriétaire de la maison.

- Tu es un piètre menteur, le nargua Harry avant de pénétrer dans la vaste salle.

- En quoi ma bibliothèque personnelle vous intéresse-t-elle de toute façon? interrogea Rogue d'un ton acide en emboîtant le pas au jeune sorcier.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'incruster ici, je veux retourner à mon époque le plus rapidement possible, alors j'ai besoin de tes livres. Comme c'est toi qui as créé le vortex qui m'a amené ici, tu dois donc t'être inspiré d'un de ces ouvrages, conclut Harry en désignant les hautes étagères d'un geste circulaire de la main.

Severus émit alors un ricanement moqueur à peine audible. Si ses épaules n'avaient pas tressauté, personne n'aurait su qu'il se moquait de son antagoniste.

- Je vous souhaite sincèrement bonne chance, monsieur Potter, car cette bibliothèque renferme des milliers de livres.

- C'est pourquoi tu vas m'aider, enchaîna Harry avec un sourire franc.

- Vous croyez cela? se moqua Rogue en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Bien sûr, à moins que tu désires que j'établisse indéfiniment mes quartiers dans ta chère demeure. Pas que cela m'incommoderait, j'ai l'habitude après plus de huit mois de vie commune, mais est-ce que _toi_ tu le supporterais?

(oO0Oo)

Quelques menaces de mort et deux ou trois jurons plus tard, les deux sorciers étaient installés chacun sur un confortable canapé à feuilleter l'un après l'autre des bouquins poussiéreux regroupés en d'impressionnantes piles. Harry dénicha tout à coup un petit livret encore plus empoussiéré que les autres. Il souffla sur la couverture et passa son pouce sur le titre, des lettres dorées en relief qui formaient le mot « Potter ». Mais pourquoi Severus avait-il calepin qui avait pour sujet sa famille? Mais Harry était plus curieux de voir la réaction de Severus que de savoir ce que carnet contenait. De toute façon, la réaction de son aîné parlerait d'elle-même.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda le Survivant en agitant le petit livre dans sa main.

- Quelque chose qui ne vous regarde pas, siffla Rogue en retroussant les lèvres, ce qui lui donna une allure carnassière.

- Vraiment? Il y a pourtant mon nom écrit dessus, répliqua Harry en entrouvrant le carnet.

- _Accio_ livre, tonna Severus.

- Retendum livre, lança à son tour Harry avant que le calepin n'ait le temps de s'éloigner de plus d'un mètre de lui.

Et comme le jeune sorcier l'espérait, le livret revint directement se loger dans sa main, ce qui entraîna un haussement de sourcil perplexe de la part du maître des potions.

- Où avez-vous appris ce sort?

- Je l'ai inventé, répondit Harry alors qu'une étrange lueur venait de s'allumer dans son regard. Il me permet de retenir bien des choses près de moi…

- Vous avez donc l'impertinence de croire que ce livre vous appartient.

- Jusqu'à ce que je l'aie parcouru jusqu'à la dernière page, oui.

- Croyez-vous sincèrement être le seul Potter au monde? soupira Severus en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Non, il y a aussi mes parents…, se moqua Harry.

- Ce que vous pouvez être nombriliste.

- Merci, répliqua Harry, tout sourire. Maintenant, tais-toi, j'ai de la lecture.

- Si ce livre vous intéresse tant que cela, je vous le laisse. D'ailleurs, je vous laisse tous les autres bouquins, monsieur Potter. Bonne chance dans votre recherche, conclut Rogue d'un ton sarcastique où pointait une note de colère, avant de quitter rapidement la pièce dans un tourbillon de tissu noir.

De toute évidence, le maître des potions n'appréciait guère de se faire donner des ordres par un gamin. Harry soupira. S'il avait été en face de son Severus, cela n'aurait été qu'une querelle amicale qui se serait sans doute soldée par une réplique du genre « eh bien, fais-moi taire, si tu y tiens tant » de la part de son ancien professeur et, inévitablement, par une séance en règle sous la couette. Mais Harry devait se faire à cette idée : cette complicité, il l'avait perdue à jamais, il l'avait rayée de sa vie volontairement. Pour éviter d'y penser, le jeune sorcier se plongea dans la lecture du petit livret qui avait déclenché cette joute verbale.

(oO0Oo)

- Alors, avez-vous trouvé votre lecture intéressante?

Harry leva le nez de son assiette, surpris. Depuis l'incident à la bibliothèque le matin même, Severus ne lui avait pas adressé la parole une seule fois, bien qu'ils se soient croisés à plusieurs reprises. Le Manoir était vaste, mais pas assez pour les empêcher de s'attirer comme des aimants, de toute évidence.

- Tiens, alors maintenant tu me parles?

Pour toute réponse, Rogue grogna, ce que Harry interpréta comme un « j'essaie de faire un effort, sale mioche! ».

- De plus, j'étais censé passer inaperçu, alors je ne t'importunerai plus. Content?

- Plus que vous ne le croyez.

Le Survivant hocha la tête et replongea le nez dans son assiette, bien décidé à faire tout en son pouvoir pour éviter Severus à partir de maintenant. Puisqu'ils n'avaient plus aucun avenir ensemble, autant mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux dès maintenant. Moins il côtoierait Severus, moins il souffrirait et plus il avait de chances que le maître des potions continue de le considérer comme une malédiction, ce qui évitait de possibles rapprochements futurs. Bref, c'était la meilleure solution! Mais ô combien douloureuse pour lui! Il lui fallait impérativement retourner chez lui… et oublier.

C'est pourquoi, sans un mot pour son hôte, Harry se leva et quitta la vaste salle à manger pour retourner à la bibliothèque. Il avait encore des centaines d'ouvrages à consulter et si Dumbledore ne trouvait pas un moyen de le ramener à son époque, les livres de Severus étaient sans doute sa seule option.

Arrivé devant le tableau cachant l'entrée circulaire, Harry sourit en pensant qu'il était grand temps de tester son hypothèse.

- Potter.

Et comme il l'espérait, le tableau pivota. Le Survivant secoua la tête en soupirant.

- J'espère que tes sentiments pour moi n'entraîneront pas notre perte à tous les deux, Sev', murmura le jeune sorcier pour lui-même.

En effet, si Harry avait décidé d'empêcher un rapprochement entre eux, cela ne signifiait pas nécessairement que Severus ne ferait pas quelque chose de stupide. Après tout, son ancien professeur entretenait déjà des sentiments à son égard _avant_ même qu'ils ne développent une relation amoureuse. Et si Albus trouvait une solution satisfaisante, cela signifiait que Severus et le vieux directeur ne se souviendraient pas de son passage dans le passé, donc ils ne seraient pas avertis de l'acte inconsidéré que Severus allait commettre par amour pour lui.

Tout à coup, Harry réalisa qu'elle était là, la vraie solution. Il fallait qu'il fasse part de ses conclusions à Dumbledore! Si le directeur était d'accord avec lui, alors un simple Retourneur de Temps ferait l'affaire et il pourrait retourner rapidement évaluer les dégâts qu'avait causés son saut dans le passé.

Excité comme un enfant le jour de Noël, Harry se dirigea sans attendre vers la cheminée située entre deux hautes étagères. Le jeune sorcier allait lancer une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette dans le feu lorsqu'il entendit au loin des claquements de sabot sur la pierre. Harry se figea : une calèche arrivait. Et une seule personne, à sa connaissance, se déplaçait encore ainsi. Instantanément, la colère se propagea en lui comme un courant électrique et le Survivant s'élança vers la porte de la bibliothèque.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer : Les lieux, les personnages, les termes magiques et l'histoire d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et je ne fais que les emprunter en ajoutant quelques détails de mon cru pour, je l'espère, pouvoir divertir les lecteurs. Qui plus est, je ne tire aucun profit de cet emprunt._

_Note de l'auteure : Enfin!! Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard, mais le site avait des soucis, alors j'étais incapable de télécharger mes documents. Remarquez, ça a peut-être son côté positif, car ces derniers temps, je suis super occupée, alors je n'ai pas pu continuer cette fic, gomen! Changement de sujet (trèèès subtile)... MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS :)) Ça fait vraiiiiiment plaisir, c'est très encourageant, merci, merci, merci, merci! _

_Maintenant, qui est la mystérieuse personne qui se déplace en calèche?_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**C**__**hapitre 4 : Une visite indésirable**_

Harry courait à travers les couloirs comme si Voldemort lui-même était à ses trousses. Mais ce n'était pas la peur qui faisait briller ses yeux… non, c'était la fureur. Une pure colère émanait du jeune sorcier, découvrant au grand jour l'étendue de ses pouvoirs magiques car, en effet, une espèce d'aura invisible de puissance entourait le jeune homme. Quiconque l'aurait croisé se serait écarté de son chemin pour laisser passer cette furie. Tout le monde, sauf Severus Rogue, bien sûr. Au détour d'un corridor, les deux sorciers tombèrent face à face. L'aîné fronça des sourcils en évaluant l'étonnant état d'esprit dans lequel se trouvait son cadet.

- Que vous arrive-t-il, Potter?

- Il est là. Il est _ici_.

- Je sais. Et c'est pourquoi vous ne devez certainement pas rester dans le hall d'entrée, pauvre sot!

- Je ne vais nulle part. Je vais le tuer!

- Vous mènerez à terme cette charmante idée à votre époque. Et si vous désirez tant y retourner, alors vous devriez plutôt penser à éviter d'être vu pour l'instant. Est-ce bien clair?

- Non! Tu ne comprends pas! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il…

Harry serra la mâchoire pour empêcher les larmes qui voulaient passer le barrage de ses paupières de monter.

- Dans un an, il sera trop tard, Severus! Il faut agir _maintenant_. _Je_ dois agir.

- J'ignore ce qu'il va faire dans le futur, mais ressaisissez-vous et réfléchissez un peu au présent : que croyez-vous qu'il ferait en vous découvrant ici? Si vous êtes vu, je ne pourrai rien pour vous, est-ce que je suis assez clair?

- Je suis prêt à prendre ce risque.

- Eh bien pas moi!

- C'est ma vie, hurla Harry.

- Et de votre vie dépendent celles de milliards de personnes. Je ne vous laisserai pas vous faire stupidement tué. Venez, trancha Severus en entraînant Harry loin du hall d'entrée.

- Cesse d'être aussi protecteur avec moi! C'est exactement ce genre de comportement qui va nous mener à cette situation, qui va t'inciter à vouloir me sauver de mon propre destin. Tant qu'à être coincé ici, autant que je fasse quelque chose d'utile!

- Suffit! cria Severus en plaquant durement Harry au mur de pierres.

Les deux sorciers se toisèrent du regard durant de nombreuses secondes lorsque, étonnamment, le regard du maître des potions se troubla. Les yeux de Severus se posèrent sur les lèvres du Survivant une seconde avant qu'il ne s'éloigne subitement de son ancien élève.

- Vous ne devez pas modifier le passé plus que vous ne l'avez déjà fait, argumenta Rogue d'une voix étrangement rauque. Maintenant, entrez dans cette pièce et n'en bougez plus jusqu'à ce que je vienne vous chercher.

Les traits de Harry se durcirent.

- Molly Weasley, Luna Lovegood et Nymphadora Tonks. Pense à ses noms avant de laisser filer ce monstre, conclut le jeune sorcier d'une voix froide avant de s'enfermer dans la chambre désignée.

(oO0Oo)

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Harry faisait les cent pas dans le laboratoire de Severus. Car, oui, c'était bien là que le maître des potions lui avait dit de se cacher. Sans doute cette pièce était-elle protégée par de nombreux sorts pour éviter que d'éventuels intrus tombent sur le matériel de Rogue – qui pouvait s'avérer extrêmement dangereux s'il tombait entre de mauvaises mains puisque l'ancien Mangemort avait accès à de nombreux ingrédients puissants et rarissimes.

Mais Harry n'appréciait pas d'être ainsi protégé, comme s'il n'était qu'un enfant. Certes, il avait toujours été un jeune homme au fort tempérament, mais la dernière année lui avait forgé un caractère encore plus explosif. Aujourd'hui, il n'hésitait plus à se dresser contre quiconque – Severus encore moins. Harry se surprenait parfois à penser que s'il avait eu ce caractère du temps où Ombrage faisait sa loi dans Poudlard, la pauvre folle n'aurait pas tenu aussi longtemps. De plus, après sa majorité, sa puissance magique avait connu une montée étonnante. Créer de nouveaux sorts était maintenant une chose banale pour le sorcier qu'il était devenu.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais encore ici, moi? se réprimanda alors le Survivant.

Sa place était aux côtés de Severus, peu importe ce que ce dernier en pensait. Il était mieux placé que lui pour savoir ce que cet être immonde était capable de faire. Harry se souvenait des meurtres, mais aussi des séances de torture que celui qu'il aimait avait dû endurer pour le protéger. Hors de question qu'il reste une minute de plus dans le laboratoire de Severus à attendre que ce dernier percute de plein fouet les ennuis.

Harry s'attendait à rencontrer de la résistance avec la porte du laboratoire, car il aurait été du genre à Severus de l'enfermer pour l'empêcher de prendre une décision typiquement Gryffondorienne, comme il disait souvent, mais le Survivant ne rencontra aucun problème, à sa grande surprise. Cependant, Harry fut étonné de se retrouver au salon lorsqu'il quitta le laboratoire. Il aurait au contraire dû se trouver dans le couloir menant directement au hall d'entrée.

- Tu as ensorcelé la porte… très brillant, Sev', maugréa le jeune sorcier.

Mais il ne s'agissait que d'un détour, cela ne l'empêcherait pas d'atteindre son but. Si c'est ce que Severus avait cru, il allait être déçu! Il était nettement plus têtu que le jeune étudiant que le maître des potions connaissait.

Après quelques bifurcations, Harry arriva près de la porte entrouverte de l'antichambre attenante à l'entrée, un peu le salon des invités de Severus – ce dernier n'appréciait guère que les gens pénètrent dans son intimité… si Harry avait bonne mémoire, Albus et lui étaient les deux seules personnes à ne jamais avoir passé le stade de l'antichambre, quoiqu'aucun des deux n'y avaient été invités. Du couloir, Harry saisissait uniquement quelques rares bribes de conversations, les deux hommes chuchotant presque. C'est pourquoi le Survivant s'approcha de la porte entrouverte. Lorsqu'il put enfin saisir plus clairement les propos des deux interlocuteurs, il était assez près pour être en mesure de voir qui se trouvait dans la pièce.

Première erreur.

Dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur cette chevelure si pâle qu'elle paressait blanche, Harry sentit la fureur qui sommeillait en lui se réveiller d'un coup. Les mois de souffrance, les longues agonies des trop nombreuses vies détruites par la perte d'un être cher, les semaines de torture physique et mentale… tout lui revint en mémoire avec une clarté de cristal. C'est alors que le Survivant vit rouge. Il allait le tuer, ce blondinet arrogant, il allait souffrir!

Deuxième erreur.

Dès que Severus le vit et qu'il comprit son intention, il lui jeta un sort silencieux. Harry fit un vol plané d'environ deux mètres avant de finir sa course dans un long miroir qui éclata en milliers de fragments étincelants et la porte de l'antichambre se claqua prestement. Malgré le coup qu'il avait reçu à l'arrière du crâne, Harry entendit très clairement la question de Malfoy.

- Un problème, Severus?

- Oh, ce n'est rien. Ce n'est que cet incapable d'elfe de maison. Cet imbécile n'est pas foutu de comprendre qu'il n'a pas à pénétrer dans une pièce sans y être invité, surtout lorsqu'il y a des invités! J'espère que cette leçon lui suffira.

Harry entendit le rire cassant de Malfoy raisonné. Le Survivant quitta la pièce alors que le bras droit de Voldemort proposait quelques « trucs » à Severus pour lui permettre de dompter son elfe de maison. Dégoûté, Harry préféra rejoindre les quartiers qui lui avaient été alloués le temps de son séjour chez Severus – somme toute, la chambre la plus éloignée possible de celle du propriétaire du Manoir. Harry allait avoir besoin du _vrai_ elfe de maison pour l'aider à soigner sa tête, mais en particulier son dos, qui avait salement été amoché par des éclats de miroir.

(oO0Oo)

- Par Merlin! Linky, ça fait un mal de chien! Et toi, Sev', arrête de me mater en cachette.

Pendant que l'elfe de maison se confondait en mille et une excuses et promettait de se punir, le maître des potions pénétra dans la pièce, une étrange lueur au fond du regard.

- Vous savez que je suis là depuis combien de temps?

- Oh, un bon dix minutes, s'amusa Harry.

Severus grogna et congédia prestement son elfe de maison – qui, heureusement pour lui, ne subirait bien évidemment pas les « bons trucs » de Malfoy en matière d'éducation. Le professeur de potions prit une chaise et s'y installa à califourchon derrière Harry. Avec une douceur insoupçonnée, Rogue entreprit de retirer les éclats de la peau délicate du jeune sorcier et de panser ses blessures. Après quelques minutes, Harry déposa sa tête sur ses bras croisés et soupira d'aise.

- Tu devrais éviter de faire ça…

- Faire quoi?

- Effleurer ma peau avec tes mains.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que j'ai reçu un sacré coup sur le crâne et je ne sais pas si je pourrai résister à tes caresses… tu me manques tant, Severus, murmura Harry, les yeux clos.

Le maître des potions resta muet durant quelques secondes face à cette révélation. Certes, Harry divaguait sûrement un peu, mais il devait y avoir un fond de vérité dans ses dires. Est-ce que le grincheux et réputé asocial Severus Rogue avait réellement pu développer une sérieuse relation amoureuse avec la calamité qu'était Potter?

- Je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi brusque. Mon but n'était pas de vous blesser. Vous n'auriez jamais dû quitter mon laboratoire, de toute façon. Êtes-vous réellement un inconscient?

- Si quelqu'un qui prend ta sécurité à cœur en est un, alors oui, je suis un inconscient.

- Vous m'agacez, grogna Severus en tirant brusquement sur un morceau de miroir.

- Aïe! Je ne répondrai pas à tes questions sous la torture, plaisanta Harry, de nouveau tout à fait alerte.

Rogue soupira et passa ses doigts lentement sur la blessure qu'il venait de malmener avant de poser un pansement sur la plaie.

- Il aurait pu vous tuer.

- L'inverse est vrai aussi! Severus, tu ignores quel genre de sorcier je suis devenu. Lorsque j'ai atteint ma majorité, mes pouvoirs ont augmenté. J'ai aussi suivi des mois d'entraînements avec les meilleurs Aurors et même avec Dumbledore et aussi plusieurs avec toi. Je ne suis plus le gamin incapable de se défendre efficacement que tu connais maintenant. Malfoy aurait passé un mauvais quart d'heure, c'est moi qui te le dis! conclut férocement Harry.

- Je ne veux plus en parler.

- Cesse de me couver et de t'inquiéter pour moi! Tu n'es pas mon père.

- Encore heureux!

- Pourquoi? Parce que sinon tu n'aurais pas le droit de coucher avec moi? se moqua Harry.

Troisième erreur.

Severus échappa l'éclat qu'il venait de retirer du dos du Survivant. Il poussa un soupir rageur avant d'aller récupérer le bout de verre coupant – Harry était certain qu'il s'en voulait de se laisser ainsi dominer par ses émotions, lui qui était si stoïque habituellement.

- Puis-je vous rappeler que ce n'est pas _encore_ arrivé? murmura Rogue d'une voix emprunte de colère. Mais vous semblez le désirer si ardemment…

Oups! Terrain glissant.

La complicité emprunte de sensualité qu'il partageait avec son Severus lui manquait tellement que Harry ne voyait même plus les perches qu'il tendait à son ancien professeur. Le Survivant se gifla mentalement. Il s'était promis de se tenir éloigner de Rogue, pas de flirter avec lui! Des plans pour qu'ils se retrouvent tout de même ensemble dans un an! Harry préféra ne rien dire, de peur d'empirer la situation. À sa grande surprise, Severus éclata d'un rire réellement moqueur, quoique contenu. Le ténébreux maître des potions se pencha vers l'oreille du jeune sorcier.

- On dirait que le serpent à manger votre langue, monsieur Potter... Est-ce que je vous troublerais? murmura-t-il.

- Oui.

Quatrième erreur.

- Vraiment, je croyais que vous me détestiez?

- Un peu… mais tu m'as toujours intrigué. Disons que c'est devenu pire lorsque les hormones s'en sont mêlées.

Harry aurait pu jurer que Severus souriait à ce moment précis.

- Voilà, c'est nettoyé. Buvez cette potion Cicatrisante et vous serez sur pied demain.

Le Survivant remit son t-shirt et se tourna vers son aîné qui s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce.

- Mais maintenant, tout ce que nous avons pu ressentir ne compte plus, car rien ne se produira entre nous, Sev', précisa le jeune homme d'une voix triste.

Ultime erreur.

Le maître des potions fondit tout à coup sur Harry, parcourant la distance qui les séparait en quelques enjambées. Severus poussa délicatement son cadet pour l'acculer au mur, lui enlevant ainsi toute possibilité de fuite. Mais l'aurait-il voulu de toute façon?

Harry voyait la scène comme au ralenti. Les obsidiennes noires qui se posaient sur sa bouche, ces lèvres pincées qui s'approchaient des siennes pour s'y déposer maladroitement, cette langue inquisitrice qui en demandait plus, ce baiser timide qui devint passionné, les deux hommes s'agrippant l'un à l'autre comme si leur vie en dépendait. Puis, un front contre un autre front, deux souffles courts et un murmure.

- Je suis désolé. Je voulais simplement savoir si cela aurait réellement pu être possible entre nous…

* * *

Vous parlez d'une fin... se cache pour éviter les tomates... vous en pensez quoi? 


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer : La série, les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas. De plus, je ne retire aucun salaire de ces écrits. Je ne fais que satisfaire mon esprit tordu de fan :0P (en espérant que d'autres personnes apprécient et se divertissent ;0)._

_Note de l'auteure : Voici la suite! En espérant qu'elle réponde à vos interrogations. Si ce n'est pas le cas, laissez-moi une petite review et je tenterai d'éclaircir les points nébuleux (comment ça je laisse des messages subliminaux pour avoir des reviews? lol)._

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 :**__** « A » comme approuvé… et comme au revoir**_

Harry poussa un énième soupir. Il essayait de dormir depuis des heures, mais tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire c'était de se tourner et se retourner dans son lit et à soupirer.

_« __Je suis désolé. Je voulais simplement savoir si cela aurait réellement pu être possible entre nous… Avant de renoncer à quelque chose, je préfère savoir ce que je rate. »_

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Severus se jette sur lui? Par Merlin, ce que ses lèvres lui avaient manqué! Durant quelques secondes, il avait retrouvé son Severus, aimant et passionné. Mais il était capable de se contrôler, d'enfermer ses sentiments dans un coin bien fermé de son cœur… mais pas si Severus faisait exprès pour le faire craquer! D'autant plus que le maître des potions n'avait pas mentionné si l'expérience avait été favorable ou non. Devait-il s'attendre à une réaction hostile lors de leur prochaine rencontre ou, au contraire, à une réponse un peu trop enthousiaste qui ébranlerait tous ses beaux plans?

Harry émit un bruyant soupir et repoussa brusquement les couvertures. Il se leva et sortit de sa chambre. Rester couché ne servait à rien. Et il était encore trop tôt pour contacter Dumbledore – chose qu'il ferait dès le premier rayon de soleil, par contre! Donc, il ne lui restait que deux solutions : se goinfrer jusqu'à l'explosion ou se défouler sur le piano. N'arrivant pas à choisir, Harry fit une escale à la cuisine pour chaparder une boîte de biscuits avant de se diriger vers la salle de musique, celle où un magnifique piano à queue trônait au milieu de la pièce. Le Survivant déposa le fruit de son expédition sur le banc à côté de lui et, après avoir enfourné deux énormes biscuits, il commença à tapoter les touches blanches et noires. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas joué, s'en souviendrait-il?

Après quelques minutes de pratique, cela lui revint en mémoire. C'était comme faire du vélo, finalement : ça ne s'oubliait pas! Alors, Harry entama le morceau de musique que Severus lui avait appris – une de ses propres compositions. Rapidement, les automatismes refirent surface et le Survivant put continuer de jouer tout en fermant les yeux, laissant ses doigts voltiger d'une touche à l'autre, portés par l'émotion.

Tout à coup, le thème de la pièce se dédoubla. Le même thème était repris dans les graves et dans les aigus. Harry ouvrit les yeux et découvrit Severus assis à côté de lui, jouant le morceau de musique avec lui tout en le fixant intensément. Après quelques minutes perdus dans une bulle d'émotions étranges et contradictoires, les deux hommes retombèrent dans la réalité à la fin du morceau. Severus poussa un soupir discret et piocha dans la boîte de biscuits.

- Jamais je n'aurais cru ressentir autant de désir pour quelqu'un… encore moins pour vous, Potter.

Harry ferma les yeux et détourna la tête.

- Arrête, Sev'. N'aggrave pas la situation. Il ne se passe rien entre toi et moi. Nous ne sommes même pas de la même époque! Je vais retourner chez moi bien plus vite que tu ne le penses. Toi, tu vas m'oublier. Tu n'auras qu'à me supporter une année de plus dans tes cours et après tu seras débarrassé de moi. Tu dois me promettre de ne pas essayer de te rapprocher de moi durant cette dernière année scolaire, d'accord?

Pour toute réponse, Rogue prit un autre biscuit et toisa le jeune sorcier du regard.

- Tout dépend de toi, Sev'! Tu ne dois pas me renvoyer à nouveau dans le passé, le sort du monde repose sur ça et tu le sais! Et pour ne pas être tenté de faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide, tu dois éviter de te rapprocher de moi. Continue à me considérer comme le fils de James Potter, les deux pires malédictions de ta vie, O.K.?

Severus n'émit qu'un « hum » sec en réponse à la tirade du jeune sorcier, ce qui eut le don d'énerver ce dernier.

- Aaah! Je sais que tu ne l'acceptes pas parce que je te le formule comme un ordre, mais penses-y bien et tu verras que c'est la seule solution!

- Absolument pas! Si je me souviens de ce qui arrive en ce moment, je ne recommencerai pas la même erreur.

- Je préfère ne pas tenter le diable et mettre toutes les chances de mon côté.

- Dites plutôt que vous voulez me sortir de votre vie, Potter!

- Je ne répondrai pas à ça Severus, car je sais que tu vas te servir de ma répondre contre moi! Maintenant, excuse-moi, je dois aller voir Dumbledore.

(oO0Oo)

- Bonjour, Harry. Assieds-toi.

- Merci, professeur.

- Un bonbon au citron? Ou du thé peut-être?

- Non, merci, ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire.

- Bien, comme tu veux, répondit le vieux directeur en déballant un petit bonbon jaune canari. Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite de si bonne heure?

- J'ai trouvé la solution pour me ramener à mon époque.

- Vraiment! Raconte-moi cela.

- Bien, en fait, j'en suis revenu à la première solution dont nous avions parlé : un Retourneur de Temps.

- Et nous jeter un sort d'_Oubliette_?

- Non, car vous devez vous souvenir de mon passage ici, pour empêcher Severus de commettre la même erreur. S'il est au courant des implications d'un tel geste, il aura moins de chances de le faire. Et si vous êtes là pour le surveiller, vous pourrez le raisonner en cas de dérapages. Et vous pourrez aussi l'empêcher de tenter de se rapprocher de mon double plus jeune, en particulier le jour de mes dix-sept ans.

Albus se cala au fond de son siège et joignit les mains devant sa bouche. À la vue de ses yeux pétillants de malice, Harry comprit qu'il souriait. Le Survivant fronça les sourcils, semblant enfin comprendre quelque chose.

- Vous êtes d'accord avec cette solution. Vous l'avez toujours été.

- C'est exact, Harry.

- Quoi! Mais pourquoi avoir fait cette diversion alors? Pourquoi avoir voulu gagner du temps? Que complotiez-vous?

- Je désirais que…

- Vous vouliez que Severus et moi nous dérapions. Vous espériez un rapprochement. Mais pourquoi? Il est totalement impossible que je reste dans le passé, pourtant!

- C'est vrai, Harry. Je voulais empêcher, tout autant que toi, ce sérieux problème de retour dans le passé. Alors, j'ai opté pour changer le début de l'histoire en espérant que cela affecterait aussi la suite des évènements. Cependant, je ne désirais pas priver Severus de l'unique amour de sa vie. Tu sais, Harry, les âmes sœurs qui ont la chance de se rencontrer sont rares, je…

- Arrêtez! Je ne veux plus rien entendre. Vous avez manigancé dans mon dos, sachez que ce n'est guère apprécié. Maintenant, avant de faire plus de dégâts, je désirerais rentrer chez moi, alors donnez-moi ce Retourneur de Temps!

- Je crois que Severus aurait le droit d'être au courant de tes projets, Harry.

- Je ne dois de compte à personne ici. Si je reste ici plus longtemps, je vous jure que je changerai plus que le début de mon histoire avec Severus!

- Tu es en colère et c'est parfaitement compréhensible, mais je t'en prie, ne prend pas de décision hâtive.

- J'aurais dû être parti il y a longtemps maintenant, alors arrêtez avec votre plan à la noix, il n'a pas fonctionné. Maintenant, laissez-moi aller voir l'étendue des dégâts dans le futur. Je dois savoir si Voldemort a anéanti le monde tel que je le connais.

Le vieux directeur soupira. Cela ne se déroulait pas comme il l'avait espéré et il se demandait si cela aurait au moins fonctionné sur certains aspects.

- Vous, plus que quiconque, connaissez l'étendu des conséquences que peut avoir un voyage dans le temps. Albus, je vous en supplie…

Dumbledore soupira à nouveau. Il était vieux et il n'avait plus la force de se battre contre la pimpante jeunesse. D'autant plus que le jeune homme en question n'avait pas tort.

- Bien, Harry.

Le directeur ouvrit un tiroir de son massif bureau. Dumbledore n'avait jamais paru aussi vieux qu'en ce moment. Il en ressortit une délicate chaîne en or où pendait le précieux Retourneur de Temps et la tendit au jeune sorcier.

- Je crois que tu sais comment t'en servir, Harry.

- Oui…, murmura le Survivant, perdu dans la contemplation de l'objet scintillant. Je voudrais juste m'excuser avant de repartir. Je n'avais pas à m'énerver contre vous, je sais que vous ne vouliez que faire de votre mieux pour arranger la situation. J'espère seulement que votre plan marchera comme prévu…

- Moi aussi, Harry, moi aussi…

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard entendu et le Survivant tendit la main pour faire le nombre de tours requis.

- On se revoit dans un an, sourit le jeune sorcier.

Alors qu'il entamait le premier tour, Severus arriva en trompe dans le bureau du directeur par la cheminée. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour comprendre la situation.

- Harry, non! cria-t-il.

Mais il était trop tard. Les deux magnifiques émeraudes n'eurent que le temps de croiser une dernière fois les profondes obsidiennes avant que le voyage vers le futur de Harry ne commence.

* * *

Quand je vous disais que l'histoire prévoyait d'être courte... gomen!


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer : Les lieux, les personnages, les termes magiques et l'histoire d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et je ne fais que les emprunter en ajoutant quelques détails de mon cru pour, je l'espère, pouvoir divertir les lecteurs. Qui plus est, je ne tire aucun profit de cet emprunt._

_Note de l'auteure : Je suis en retard, n'est-ce pas? Oups! C'est qui que j'ai vu traîner près de chez moi avec une hache? XD Mais voici le prochain chapitre! Je vous le mets en vitesse et je m'en vais terminer le chapitre 7 (je suis pardonnée, dites? puppy eyes)._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 :**__** Oups!**_

Harry se retrouva exactement au même endroit que lorsqu'il avait tourné le Retourneur de Temps, c'est-à-dire dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de faire un examen rapide de l'état des lieux pour savoir si quelque chose d'évident avait changé, car une douleur atroce lui vrilla alors le crâne. Le jeune sorcier avait l'impression de subir un _Doloris_ concentré uniquement sur sa tête. La douleur était tellement insoutenable qu'il s'effondra au sol, les poings appuyés fermement sur ses tempes, en poussant un cri de douleur qu'il n'entendit même pas tellement la souffrance était intense. La dernière chose que Harry vit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience fut le sang qu'il perdait formé de petites flaques au sol.

(oO0Oo)

- Comment va-t-il?

- À mon avis, il ne se réveillera pas avant quelques jours… il n'est pas en grande forme.

Harry tenta d'ouvrir les yeux pour identifier qui parlaient, mais ses paupières semblaient être faites de plomb. Elles refusaient de lui obéir, tout comme ses lèvres ne remuèrent pas d'un poil lorsqu'il voulut signifier qu'il avait repris conscience. Le Survivant avait l'impression qu'un éléphant était assis sur lui; il était incapable de bouger le moindre muscle et sa cage thoracique semblait vouloir refuser de s'expanser au maximum, car il avait de la difficulté à respirer.

- Savez-vous à quoi était dû le saignement de son nez et de ses oreilles?

- Non, je l'ignore totalement. Les tests n'ont révélé aucun anévrisme, ni de cancer. Pas de traumatismes apparents non plus. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi il est tombé ainsi! Harry est pourtant en très bonne forme physique…

Les deux interlocuteurs se turent durant une minute entière. Harry se sentait étrangement fixé, mais il n'en était pas certain, car il avait du mal à lutter contre la brume qui voulait envahir son cerveau. L'un des inconnus émit une nouvelle observation que le jeune sorcier ne saisit pas.

- Et comment supporte-t-il cet incident?

- Très mal, j'en ai bien peur…

Le Survivant retomba alors dans la bienfaitrice inconscience, abandonnant les deux inconnus à leur conversation démoralisante.

(oO0Oo)

Combien de temps avait-il dormi? Il l'ignorait, mais « longtemps » aurait sans doute été l'approximation la plus valable. Chaque cellule de son corps le faisait souffrir. Harry osait à peine respirer, alors pour ce qui était de bouger… Le problème, c'est qu'il avait une faim de loup! Le Survivant décida alors de tenter l'impossible et il ouvrit les yeux. Le monde se mit tout à coup à tanguer dangereusement, alors il les referma aussitôt. Cependant, cela n'arrêta guère la valse que le haut et le bas avaient décidé d'entamer.

- Buvez ceci.

Qui était la personne qui venait de parler? Il n'était pas trop en état de se poser ce genre de questions. Alors, lorsque la personne porta un gobelet à ses lèvres, Harry n'opposa pas de résistance et engloutit le liquide. Quelques secondes plus tard, la musique cessa, le haut et le bas se saluèrent et ils rejoignirent chacun leur place habituelle; la valse était terminée. Lorsqu'il se sentit mieux, le Survivant tenta une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir les yeux. Pas de nausées, pas d'étourdissements. La potion avait été efficace. Harry porta alors son regard sur son sauveur et découvrit madame Pomfresh qui le couvait tendrement du regard. Le jeune sorcier fronça les sourcils en découvrant qu'il était assis droit comme un « i » dans son lit. Quand avait-il bougé? Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte!

- Ça va mieux?

N'étant par certain de pouvoir faire confiance à sa voix, Harry préféra simplement hocher affirmativement la tête.

- Severus réussit toujours ses potions, il faut au moins lui accorder ça, se moqua l'infirmière – il faut dire, elle n'avait pas eu que de bonnes expériences avec l'ancien Mangemort!

Nouveau froncement de sourcils. Le fait que Severus n'était pas venu lui porter sa potion signifiait-il qu'ils se détestaient encore? Et où en étaient-ils avec Voldemort? La guerre faisait-elle rage à l'extérieure? Le Lord Noir avait-il remporté la grande bataille? Hum, probablement pas, vu que Poudlard semblait toujours existé. Tout semblait… normal. Peut-être un peu trop même. Harry allait tenter de poser une question à madame Pomfresh lorsque Dumbledore pénétra dans l'infirmerie, calme, mais les yeux pétillants. Harry le soupçonna d'avoir compté jour pour jour une année entière avant de guetter son apparition subite quelque part – son bureau, par exemple.

- Pompom, pouvez-vous nous laisser? J'aimerais parler à Harry en privé.

- Oh, bien sûr, Albus! Mais si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, jeune homme, appelez-moi.

Harry hocha de nouveau la tête, un léger sourire se voulant reconnaissant se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Après le départ de l'infirmière, Dumbledore se tourna vers lui, un sourire franchement moqueur illuminant son visage. De toute évidence, le vieux directeur savait quelque chose que lui ignorait.

- Aurais-tu perdu la notion du temps, Harry?

- Hein? répondit très brillamment le jeune sorcier d'une voix rauque.

Génial! Il avait un millier de questions en tête et il avait du mal à prononcer un monosyllabe!

- Tu es en avance… Si ma mémoire est exacte, Severus t'avait ramené en arrière d'un peu plus d'une année.

Harry leva les yeux au plafond, tentant de se rappeler la date exacte à laquelle Severus l'avait renvoyé – date qu'il avait vérifiée à l'aide du calendrier de son ancien professeur. Réalisant qu'il était revenu trop tôt, le Survivant se frappa le front en se maudissant intérieurement.

- Je crois que cela explique les petits problèmes d'inconscience.

- Pour…

Harry se racla la gorge pour tenter de s'éclaircir la voix.

- Pourquoi? reprit-il.

- Cela fait deux fois que tu te retrouves à une époque que tu ne devrais pas. Cependant, cette fois-ci, tes souvenirs ont été modifiés. Mais comme tu n'es pas encore à la bonne époque, ils n'ont pu être changés correctement dans ton esprit.

- Vous croyez que si je retourne à la bonne date, tout s'arrangera?

- C'est exact. Néanmoins, je vais devoir trouver une excuse à ton malaise dans mon bureau et à ta disparition… Heureusement que le Harry de cette époque est en mission secrète pour l'Ordre, sinon cela aurait été encore plus problématique.

- Est-ce que je dois partir maintenant?

- Le plus tôt sera le mieux, en effet. Il ne faut surtout pas que Severus te voie.

- Pourquoi?

- Tu le sauras en temps et lieu, Harry, répondit le vieux directeur avec un sourire énigmatique. Tiens.

Le jeune sorcier prit le Retourneur de Temps que lui tendait Dumbledore.

- Encore merci.

Pour toute réponse, Albus lui fit un signe de tête. Après un rapide calcul, Harry tourna de nouveau le précieux objet en priant Merlin pour que sa prochaine arrivée ne soit pas aussi douloureuse!

Merlin devait être en vacances.

Au moins, cette fois-ci, il se trouvait déjà à l'infirmerie et son cri d'agonie alerta immédiatement madame Pomfresh qui se dépêcha pour lui jeter un sort de Sommeil Artificiel. Harry ne souffrit que quelques secondes avant de sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience, mais la tête remplie de nouveaux souvenirs, cette fois-ci.

* * *

Court? C'est un fait. Inutile? Je m'en excuse! Divertissant? Je l'espère. 

N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis:)


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer : Les lieux, les personnages, les termes magiques et l'histoire d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et je ne fais que les emprunter en ajoutant quelques détails de mon cru pour, je l'espère, pouvoir divertir les lecteurs. Qui plus est, je ne tire aucun profit de cet emprunt._

_Note de l'auteure : Je suis toujours en retard! Dop! Sorry!! Mais pour éviter de me voir rejoindre le club de Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, j'ose dire pour ma défence que le prochain chapitre est presque terminé! En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : Home, sweet home**_

- Comment va-t-il?

- Il n'est pas en grande forme… à mon avis, il ne se réveillera pas avant quelques jours.

Tiens, une impression de déjà vu!

- Non, non, je vais bien, murmura Harry en se redressant dans son lit en découvrant l'infirmière et le vieux directeur.

- Non, jeune homme, restez allongé!

- Je viens bien mad… Pompom.

Les yeux de Dumbledore se mirent alors à pétiller. Harry était persuadé qu'il savait. Ses souvenirs n'étaient pas encore tout à fait assimilés, c'est comme s'il devait jouer une scène et que ses répliques lui venaient en tête au moment précis où il devait les dire.

- Si vous le dites, répondit l'infirmière d'un ton contrarié, mais ne vous surmenez surtout pas! Je vous le laisse, Albus.

Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Harry se tourna vers le vieil homme, les sourcils froncés.

- Elle ne semblait pas surprise de me voir apparaître à l'infirmerie…

- C'est tout à fait normal, Harry, car tu y étais déjà.

- Mais j'ai pourtant disparu sur le champ de bataille… je ne comprends plus rien, soupira le jeune sorcier en se massant le front.

- Disons plutôt qu'elle savait que tu y étais, mais qu'elle ne t'y a pas vu.

Harry décocha un regard « vous essayez d'être clair, là, ou vous êtes sénile? » à Dumbledore, ce qui fit sourire ce dernier.

- Ce que j'essaie de t'expliquer, Harry, c'est que j'ai couvert ton « apparition ». Tu as effectivement disparu durant la bataille contre Voldemort. Mais ce n'est guère surprenant avec toute cette confusion…, s'interrompit Albus d'un ton pensif.

- Et? Votre plan n'a pas fonctionné? le pressa Harry.

Dumbledore sourit à nouveau en reportant son attention sur le jeune homme.

- Souviens-toi, Harry.

Le Survivant obéit, sachant pertinemment qu'il passait à côté d'un détail important. Portant ses poings serrés sur ses paupières clauses, frustré de ne pas se souvenir immédiatement, Harry se concentra.

- Severus ne m'a pas envoyé dans le passé! J'ai disparu, car j'ai reçu un sort qui m'a rendu inconscient et je suis tombé dans un fossé. Ce que c'est idiot, j'aurais pu mourir si facilement!

- C'est vrai… Mais cela m'aura au moins donné une bonne occasion pour trouver une raison à ta confusion actuelle.

- Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il y a eu des pertes?

Dumbledore baissa les yeux.

- Severus? demanda Harry, la gorge nouée.

Le Survivant réalisa alors qu'il se souvenait de tout. Il n'avait rien oublié. Il n'avait pas oublié sa relation avec Severus. Il était décidément maudit! Il allait devoir souffrir malgré tout. Renoncé à son plus grand amour n'était-il donc pas assez?

- Non, Severus va bien. C'est… c'est Minerva qui est tombée.

Harry redressa subitement la tête, surpris et choqué par cette nouvelle. Son ancien professeur de métamorphose lui apparaissait solide comme un roc, aussi éternelle que Dumbledore lui-même. Apprendre qu'elle était morte au combat était pour lui aussi impossible que de voir Voldemort dansé en tutu rose.

- Est-ce que Voldemort a remporté la guerre? demanda avec appréhension le jeune sorcier.

- Par Merlin, non! Tu n'es pas mort que je sache, Harry, répondit Dumbledore, son ton étant redevenu moqueur, comme si l'allusion à la mort de McGonagall n'avait jamais été faite.

- Est-ce que Molly Weasley, Luna Lovegood et Nymphadora Tonks sont…?

Albus offrit un sourire calme au Survivant.

- Lucius Malfoy a péri de la baguette de Severus peu de temps après ton départ pour le futur. Et…

- Et Draco s'est joint à l'Ordre. Sans son père pour le forcer à suivre Voldemort, il n'avait plus aucune raison de rester dans le camp adverse.

- C'est exact, Harry. Je vois que ta mémoire te revient doucement. Bien, dans ce cas, je vais te laisser te reposer un peu.

- Juste une question, profes… Albus.

- Oui, Harry? répliqua le vieux directeur les yeux toujours aussi pétillants.

- Vous avez dit tantôt que Pompom savait que j'étais à l'infirmerie, mais qu'elle ne m'y avait pas encore vu… je ne comprends pas.

- Je lui ai simplement dit que je t'avais retrouvé sur le champ de bataille et que je t'avais amené ici, mais que je m'occupais personnellement de toi. Ainsi, j'ai pu attendre ton retour à la bonne époque sans que personne ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit. Ingénieux, n'est-ce pas? s'amusa Dumbledore.

- En effet. Merci, Albus, répondit Harry dans un murmure en s'allongeant dans son lit.

Un peu de repos ne serait pas de trop. Le Survivant allait avoir besoin de toute son énergie pour s'habituer à sa nouvelle mémoire.

(oO0Oo)

- Je veux le voir!

- Mais puisque je vous dis qu'il se repose! Ce que vous pouvez être borné!

Harry se redressa sur ses coudes, tentant de comprendre le sujet de la dispute des deux personnes qui l'avaient réveillé.

- Je ne vous demande pas votre avis!

Subitement, le rideau qui entourait le lit de Harry fut tiré d'un coup sec, découvrant un Severus décidément pas dans un de ses meilleurs jours. Le maître des potions était rouge de colère, ce qui ne lui arrivait que dans de rares occasions… ce n'était pas bon signe. Comme pour confirmer les pensées du Survivant, Rogue s'approcha de lui avec un air menaçant et le saisi par le col de son pyjama pour le secouer comme un prunier.

- Potter, espèce d'inconscient! Triple idiot! vociféra l'ancien Mangemort.

- Mais voulez-vous bien lui ficher la paix! Sale brute! s'interposa madame Pomfresh en faisant lâcher-prise à Severus. Il est en convalescence, par Merlin!

Ce qui arracha un grognement mécontent à Rogue qui faisait maintenant les cent pas au pied du lit de Harry. Ce dernier pensa que ce serait le moment idéal pour que sa mémoire se décide à lui révéler les détails encore brumeux de ses souvenirs.

- Bien. Laissez-nous, reprit Severus d'un ton plus calme.

Mais l'infirmière n'était pas convaincue. Elle croisa les bras, en restant bien cantonnée à côté du lit de son jeune patient, bien décidée à sortir les griffes si nécessaire.

- S'il vous plaît, rajouta le maître des potions, les dents serrées, comme s'il s'agissait des mots les plus difficiles qu'il n'ait jamais prononcés.

Madame Pomfresh lança un regard à Harry qui, au bout de quelques secondes, réalisa que l'infirmière lui demandait muettement son accord. Connaissant l'entêtement de Severus, le Survivant se dit qu'il n'avait pas trop le choix, alors il acquiesça.

- Je vous garde à l'œil, menaça la vieille femme à l'attention de Rogue en quittant l'infirmerie.

Ce dernier ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, il se contenta de la fixer en silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait refermé la porte derrière elle. À la seconde même où l'infirmière disparut derrière l'imposant battant, Rogue se retourna vers Harry et pointa vers lui un doigt accusateur.

- Plus jamais! Jamais!

- Plus jamais quoi?!

Wow, il parlait encore! Le seul point positif depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. Mais Severus ne lui offrit pas la réponse à laquelle il s'attendait. Au lieu de hurler contre lui, le professeur se jeta littéralement sur lui pour s'emparer de ses lèvres, quémandant un baiser exigeant. La mémoire de Harry lui revient alors tout d'un coup.

Lors de son dix-septième anniversaire, c'était Rémus qui l'avait accompagné et aidé. Les deux hommes avaient alors développé une relation particulière, plus intime, plus personnelle. Rien d'amoureux, mais une nouvelle complicité les unissait. Severus s'était rapidement montré jaloux de cette proximité et il l'avait d'emblée fait savoir aux deux intéressés qui ne comprenaient absolument pas la raison de cette jalousie, compte tenu que Severus les détestait tous les deux. Néanmoins, le maître des potions n'avait même pas tenu deux mois. Il avait donné une nouvelle retenue injustifiée au jeune Griffondor – dans le but inavoué de le garder près de lui et, accessoirement, loin de Rémus – et dès que Harry avait franchi le seuil de son bureau, il s'était littéralement jeté sur lui, le plaquant à la porte de chêne massif, lui enlevant toute tentative de fuite. Les hormones du jeune homme avaient rapidement parlé pour lui et les deux hommes s'étaient retrouvés sous la couette en moins de deux. Harry avait d'abord cru à un élan irréfléchi de la part de son professeur et il s'était attendu à recevoir les pires insultes dès le lendemain, mais rien de désagréable n'était venu. Bien au contraire. Leur relation d'abord physique avait évolué à une vitesse folle. À un tel point que maintenant, un an plus tard, les deux hommes étaient totalement dépendants l'un de l'autre. Severus n'étant pas encore tout à fait habitué à ressentir autant d'émotions vives, il réagissait parfois de façon excessive.

- Plus jamais je ne te laisserai t'éloigner de moi… maximum deux mètres, est-ce que c'est bien compris?

- Sev', tais-toi et embrasse-moi!

* * *

Alors, dites-moi, vous y avez cru à mon Severus détestant Harry, même dans le futur? Moi j'y ai presque cru!

Je sais, je sais, le chapitre est super court! Mais je voulais mettre le "détail" du couple au clair.

J'attends vos commentaires!


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer : Les lieux, les personnages, les termes magiques et l'histoire d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et je ne fais que les emprunter en ajoutant quelques détails de mon cru pour, je l'espère, pouvoir divertir les lecteurs. Qui plus est, je ne tire aucun profit de cet emprunt._

_Note de l'auteure : Je suis encore et toujours en retard! Toutes mes excuses!! Mais ce chapitre est un peu plus long! (comment ça j'essaie de me racheter? c'est peut-être juste parce que je suis trop super méga contente parce que HP 7 sort en français dans moins de 24h! ... sans commentaire! lol)._

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 :**__** La Pièce Secrète**_

- Pompom, je vais bien.

- Je sais bien, mais j'aimerais quand même…

- Par Merlin, ce n'est pas un bibelot de cristal, il ne va pas se casser simplement en quittant votre maudite infirmerie!

- Vous êtes toujours aussi charmant, Severus. Bien, Harry, mais je veux que vous reveniez me voir dans une semaine pour un suivi.

- C'est promis. Merci pour tout Pompom.

- Oh, mais c'est un plaisir, conclut l'infirmière en rougissant avant de se réfugier dans son bureau.

Harry et son aîné quittèrent alors l'infirmerie, se dirigeant vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Tu sais comment parler aux femmes, Severus! Il n'y a pas de doutes, tu es un véritable Don Juan, se moqua Harry.

Le maître des potions grogna en retroussant légèrement les lèvres, ce qui lui donna un air carnassier. Il se pencha alors vers Harry pour lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille.

- C'est pour cela que je préfère séduire mes jeunes élèves innocents. Et puceau, rajouta-t-il un peu plus fort.

- Oh, ça, c'est un vil mensonge, Rogue!

- Vraiment? Tu ne m'as pas donné cette impression la première fois pourtant…

- Toi non plus, tu sais, mais je ne te le jette pas à la figure, se moqua Harry en empruntant un corridor qui n'était pas du tout sur le chemin du bureau du directeur.

Severus rebroussa chemin pour suivre son cadet.

- Que suis-je supposé saisir?

Mais Harry fit mine de ne pas l'entendre et continua son chemin. Severus le rattrapa en quelques enjambées et l'agrippa par la taille pour l'arrêter.

- Serait-ce que vous n'êtes pas satisfait, monsieur Potter?

- Sev', Sev', Sev'… si je dois t'expliquer toutes mes vannes, ce n'est plus amusant.

- Si tu utilises ta langue à mauvais escient, ce n'est pas mon problème, gamin.

- Je peux l'utiliser pour faire ça, reprit Harry en se retournant vers Severus pour lui tirer la langue.

- Harry… Ne me provoque pas dans les corridors de l'école, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Le Survivant sourit. Ce que ça lui avait manqué de faire tourner Severus en bourrique, de le pousser à bout jusqu'à la perte totale de contrôle.

- Si tu préfères, on va voir Albus maintenant.

- Et tu aurais emprunté ce couloir par hasard? Je te connais trop bien pour croire ça, gamin.

Un sourire espiègle étira les lèvres du Survivant. Il prit les mains de Severus et commença à reculer en direction du mur. Rogue fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas où son cadet voulait en venir, Harry ne le savait que trop bien. Acculé au mur, Harry continua quand même à reculer. Au lieu d'entrer en collision avec les pierres, le jeune sorcier passa au travers du mur, entraînant son aîné à sa suite. Un petit, mais luxueux appartement se dévoila alors à eux.

- Poudlard renferme beaucoup de secrets, Sev'. Voici la Pièce Secrète de Godric Griffondor en personne.

- Et tu oses emmener un Serpentard ici?

- Bien sûr… puisque Godric lui-même le faisait.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?!

- J'ai découvert ce journal, expliqua Harry en pointant un petit carnet noir posé sur une table de chevet. Godric y décrit sa relation secrète avec Salazar Serpentard avec beaucoup, beaucoup de détails. La réputée vendetta entre les Griffondors et les Serpentards a commencé quand les deux fondateurs de ces maisons se sont séparés, en mauvais termes, dois-je le préciser?

- Alors, tu désires nous apporter la poisse?

- Non, juste un peu d'intimité!

- Mes appartements font…

- Et moins glauque!

Severus haussa un sourcil, démontrant ainsi son air typiquement vexé.

- Je t'aime et je veux être avec toi, est-ce un crime? demanda Harry en se collant à Severus.

- Sale petit manipulateur.

- J'ai appris du meilleur professeur qui soit.

- Je vais prendre cela pour un compliment, conclut le maître des potions en se penchant lentement pour aller cueillir un langoureux baiser. Tu n'es que tentation et luxure, Potter. Le problème étant que tu as choisi un très mauvais moment pour décider de jouer les charmeurs.

- Severus…

- Crois-tu réellement que je ne savais pas quelle date nous étions lorsque tu as disparu? Et as-tu oublié que nous étions en guerre? Voldemort ne prend pas de vacances parce que Son Altesse Potter veut un moment de répit.

- Tu exagères, je trouve, se fâcha Harry en tournant le dos à Rogue.

- La dernière fois, nous avons perdu des membres importants… des amis.

Harry se retourna subitement vers l'homme qu'il aimait. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu employer ce terme pour désigner leurs alliés, tous ceux qui appuyaient sa cause et qui se battaient à ses côtés. La mort de Minerva devait l'avoir grandement affecté, même s'il ne désirait pas le laisser paraître.

- Je t'aime tellement, Harry, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose. Tu ne dois pas te laisser distraire et moi non plus.

Le ton du maître des potions était anormalement calme et grave. Le Survivant compris que cela était terriblement important pour Rogue.

- D'accord, Severus. Allons voir Dumbledore et réglons cette affaire. Plus vite le monde sera débarrassé de Voldemort, mieux nous nous porterons, tous autant que nous sommes.

- J'aime mieux ça. Quoique… j'ai beaucoup d'influence sur toi, Potter, ce n'est pas bon signe.

- Tu es bien le seul, encore heureux pour moi!

- C'est bon à savoir, conclut Severus en volant de nouveau un tendre baiser à Harry avant de l'entraîner vers le mur qui leur avait servi de porte.

- Non! Att…

Mais le Survivant n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Rogue était déjà entré en collision avec les pierres étonnamment très tangibles du mur.

- Il faut une formule pour ouvrir le portail, expliqua Harry d'un ton retenu, redoutant la réaction de Rogue.

- Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu le mentionnes! Sale gosse, vociféra Severus en se redressant, une main posée sur son front.

- Je suis désolé…? tenta le Survivant.

- Ta capacité à utiliser des formules sans avoir à les prononcer me déconcerte à chaque fois.

- Je t'effraie? se moqua Harry.

- Rien ne me fait peur, gamin! Et encore moins tes jolies petites fesses, répliqua le maître des potions en agrippant le col de la robe de sorcier de Harry pour l'attirer vers lui.

Mais au lieu de l'attirer à lui pour s'emparer de ses lèvres, comme il en avait l'habitude, Severus envoya Harry directement dans le mur. Le jeune sorcier eut tout juste le temps d'énoncer la formule pour éviter de se fracasser contre les pierres. Severus le rejoignit rapidement de l'autre côté du portail, une moue moqueuse accrochée au visage.

- Au moins, tes réflexes sont intacts, se moqua le professeur de potions sans s'arrêter pour aider son amant à se relever.

Harry se remit rapidement sur ses pieds et rattrapa Rogue.

- Ma vengeance sera terrible, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de son aîné.

- Ouh! J'ai si peur, Potter.

Le susnommé Potter plissa les yeux. Si Severus croyait s'en sortir comme ça, il rêvait! Un sourire espiègle étira alors les lèvres de Harry et il s'arrêta, croisant les bras. Quelques pas et Severus serait exactement au bon endroit… maintenant! Harry énonça une nouvelle formule sans paroles et l'imposant lustre qui se dressait à plusieurs mètres au-dessus de Severus entama une chute vertigineuse. On allait bien voir si Severus n'avait peur de rien!

Mais au lieu de s'affoler, le maître des potions leva tranquillement sa baguette et, sans lever les yeux ou ralentir son allure, il replaça le lustre où il devait être, c'est-à-dire accrocher au haut plafond.

- Tu es trop prévisible, gamin. Je n'ai même pas eu besoin d'utiliser la _Legilimencie_, dit Severus en lançant un regard moqueur à Harry avant d'emprunter un nouveau couloir.

Harry étouffa un juron et accéléra le pas pour rejoindre son ancien professeur. Ce n'était que partie remise! Mais en arrivant dans le corridor que Severus venait d'emprunter, Harry le retrouva complètement vide. Que lui réservait Severus, cette fois? Tous les sens aux aguets, Harry avança prudemment.

Un bruissement de tissus.

Le jeune sorcier se retourna prestement. Personne. Le Survivant détestait cela quand Severus décidait de le mettre à l'épreuve, cela lui mettait les nerfs à vif, car il revivait des dizaines de souvenirs où il avait été la proie.

Des pas.

Cette fois, Harry se retourna vivement en plaçant sa paume devant lui, comme un bouclier, et une onde d'énergie en émergea et alla frapper en pleine poitrine la personne qui l'avait suivi.

- Par Merlin, mais t'es complètement dingue, mon vieux!

- Ron! Je suis désolé, tu m'as surpris!

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour agresser ses amis, répliqua le roux en se massant la nuque.

Un picotement à l'arrière du crâne de Harry le mit en garde qu'un détail clochait. Severus! Bien sûr, il l'avait presque oublié. Le Survivant eut tout juste le temps de se retourner pour voir le maître des potions arrivé avant ce que ce dernier ne lui tombe dessus et ne lui sorte encore une de ses phrases « si j'avais été Voldemort, tu serais mort à l'heure actuelle, gamin! ». Le jeune sorcier lança un sort de confusion à son aîné et lui fit un croc-en-jambe, avant de l'immobiliser au sol et de murmurer le contre sort.

- Alors, Rogue, on croyait m'avoir en faisant diversion?

Le professeur eut l'air désorienté un instant, alors qu'il prenait compte de sa position. Comment Harry s'était-il retrouvé à califourchon sur lui? Severus émit un grognement, irrité de s'être fait avoir comme un débutant.

- Aller, aller… dit-le, le somma moqueusement Harry.

Pour toute réponse, Severus serra les lèvres et leva effrontément un sourcil. Harry sourit, comprenant la provocation. Alors, il se pencha vers lui et chuchota à son oreille.

- N'oublie pas que tu es à ma merci, Sev'. Et je doute que tu veuilles que Ron voie ça.

Rogue plissa les paupières, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne soient plus que deux petites fentes accusatrices.

- Tu as gagné, Potter, répondit-il, la mâchoire serrée.

« Mais ce n'est que partie remise! », rajouta-t-il mentalement à l'intention de son cadet.

Harry sourit, démontrant qu'il avait entendu.

- Parfait! répliqua-t-il en libérant son ancien professeur. Au fait, Ron, est-ce que tu me cherchais?

- Ouais, Dumbledore veut te voir, c'est urgent.

- À quel sujet?

- Tu-Sais-Qui.

* * *

Hum... c'est passé proche du lemon ça, non? Vous aimeriez??

J'attends vos commentaires!

Et merci de me lire:o)


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer : Les lieux, les personnages, les termes magiques et l'histoire d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et je ne fais que les emprunter en ajoutant quelques détails de mon cru pour, je l'espère, pouvoir divertir les lecteurs. Qui plus est, je ne tire aucun profit de cet emprunt._

_Note de l'auteure : Wow! Miracle! Je suis arrivée à finir HP 7 (pour ne pas lancer de spoilers, deux mots : SNIF et WOW) et à vous pondre ce chapitre, le tout en étant submergée de travaux! Par contre, vu qu'il est minuit et que je viens à peine d'achever ce chapitre, je dois avoir laisser passer quelques fautes alors toutes mes excuses d'avance!_

Et bonne lecture!

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 :**__** Le plan de Dumbledore**_

Harry, Severus et Ron étaient regroupés devant la gargouille qui cachait l'entrée du bureau du directeur.

- Retourneur de Temps, énonça Ron.

La gargouille fit un pas de côté pour les laisser passer. Severus et Harry échangèrent un regard entendu pendant que Ron les précédait. Le choix du mot de passe n'était pas une grande surprise pour eux, même s'il ne représentait rien de particulier pour Ron qui n'avait jamais eu conscience du petit saut dans le passé de son meilleur ami.

- Ah, Harry, Severus, bien, bien…, murmura Dumbledore lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le vaste bureau directorial.

- Puis-je savoir ce que nous vaut cette convocation? demanda Rogue sans préambule.

- L'urgence de notre situation actuelle, répondit Dumbledore sans ajouter de détails, ce qui eut le don d'énerver Severus.

Harry posa sa main sur son avant-bras pour l'apaiser, mais cela eut l'effet contraire et Severus retira vivement son bras. Le Survivant compris que sa Marque le brûlait, comme elle le faisait à chaque fois que Voldemort l'appelait.

Severus échangea un regard avec le vieux directeur.

- Je sais. Allez-y, Severus, nous vous ferons part des détails à votre retour.

Le maître des potions se leva après avoir acquiescé d'un signe de tête. Avant de quitter le bureau, Rogue s'arrêta quelques secondes et caressa la joue de Harry avec affection, échangeant avec ce dernier des recommandations muettes.

- Vous pourriez éviter de faire ça devant moi, dit Ron avec un air dégoûté lorsque Severus eut refermé la porte derrière lui.

- La ferme, Weasley! rugit la voix de Rogue de l'autre côté de la porte, alors que ce dernier devait être en train de descendre rapidement l'escalier en colimaçon.

Harry sourit, habitué aux remarques désobligeantes que son ami et son amant ne cessaient d'échanger.

- Bien, Harry, nous devons discuter d'un nouveau plan. Comme tu le sais, la dernière bataille ne s'est pas déroulée comme prévu, débuta Albus en transperçant Harry de son regard bleu ciel qui le fixait par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Avez-vous des suggestions? demanda le Survivant à l'attention de Dumbledore et de Ron.

(oO0Oo)

Harry était étendu sur le lit de Severus, dans les cachots que ce dernier affectionnait tant. Les bras croisés sous sa tête, il réfléchissait au plan que Dumbledore lui avait exposé. Severus n'aimerait décidément pas cette idée, car elle consistait à le mettre au premier plan de la bataille. Sev' pouvait s'avérer tellement protecteur envers lui que ça en devenait parfois étouffant. Alors s'il s'agissait de l'envoyer au-devant des pires ennuis, il allait en entendre parler longtemps!

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui préoccupait le plus Harry en ce moment. Non, ce qui l'angoissait le plus c'était le fait que Severus n'était toujours pas revenu de son entretien avec Voldemort. Il était pourtant parti depuis plusieurs heures maintenant et, habituellement, il revenait beaucoup plus tôt que cela.

Comme pour répondre à ses interrogations, Harry entendit le tableau des appartements de Severus pivoter.

- Sev', c'est toi? appela-t-il alors qu'il savait pertinemment que personne d'autre n'avait le mot de passe.

Seul un grognement étouffé lui répondit et une vague de panique s'empara de Harry, se déversant en lui telle une douche glacée. Le Survivant se précipita à la rencontre de son amant et le retrouva dans un piètre état. L'œil droit de Severus était tout tuméfié, à un tel point que le maître des potions n'arrivait plus à ouvrir la paupière, sa lèvre inférieure était fendue, son bras gauche était ensanglanté et il claudiquait.

- Severus! Que t'est-il arrivé? demanda Harry en passant son bras autour de la taille de Rogue pour le soutenir et l'aider à rejoindre son lit.

Seul un « hum! » colérique lui répondit et Harry comprit que son amant n'était pas en état de lui parler, sans doute à cause de la douleur qui le transperçait de toutes parts.

- Allonge-toi, je vais chercher la potion Régénératrice.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Harry réapparut quelques secondes plus tard avec un petit flacon contenant un liquide rosé.

- Bois ça, intima Potter d'une voix douce.

Severus avala, non sans que son visage se contracte en une grimace de douleur. Harry entreprit alors de lui retirer ses vêtements pour pouvoir nettoyer ses plaies.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment d'abuser de moi, gamin?

Harry sourit, heureux de voir que Severus arrivait à garder l'esprit clair.

- Tu aimerais trop ça, répliqua le Survivant.

Rogue lui répondit seulement par un pâle sourire avant de fermer les yeux.

- Sev', tu dois rester avec moi. Ne t'endors surtout pas. Pas tout de suite.

- Oui, maman.

- Dis-moi ce qui t'est arrivé, ça va te tenir réveiller.

- Vol… argh! Par Merlin, fais attention, se fâcha le blessé alors que Harry retirait un pan de sa robe de sorcier qui était collé dans une plaie.

- Ce que tu es douillet, sourit Harry. Mais continue plutôt ton récit, intima Harry en espérant que cela suffirait à détourner l'attention de Severus.

- Voldemort m'a appelé pour me montrer sa nouvelle créature.

- Comment ça une nouvelle créature? s'inquiéta le Survivant.

- Un hybride entre un vampire et un sorcier. Pas tout à fait l'un ou l'autre.

- Quoi, il voulait le tester sur quelqu'un et il t'a désigné? Ta couverture est tombée?

- Non, nous étions plu…

Severus énonça un chapelet de jurons étouffés alors que Harry venait de déposer un linge imbibé de potion Cicatrisante sur la blessure la plus grave située au niveau du cœur de Severus.

- Je suis désolé, souffla Harry en déposant un baiser volatile sur le front de son amant, de peur de lui faire encore plus mal.

- Nous étions plusieurs regroupés en cercle, continua Severus la mâchoire serrée, Voldemort voulait montrer à ses plus fidèles serviteurs son « chef-d'œuvre ». Mais la créature, voyant là une occasion de s'enfuir, s'est déchaînée.

- Tu n'as pas été mordu? s'inquiéta Harry en cherchant des yeux une éventuelle marque de morsure.

- Non. Mais j'étais placé à la droite de Voldemort, j'étais le plus proche de lui. J'ai dû me placer devant lui pour le protéger de son monstre.

- Espèce de lâche! Il a laissé les autres prendre les coups à sa place!

- Ça t'étonne encore? se moqua Severus dans un murmure.

- Et pourquoi il ne t'a pas soigné? demanda Harry avec colère.

- J'ai préféré tes mains expertes, souffla Rogue en enlaçant ses doigts avec ceux de Harry.

Le Survivant sourit et appuya son front contre celui de son amant.

- Je t'aime tellement, chuchota-t-il.

- Moi aussi, lui répondit Severus en passant sa main libre dans les cheveux en bataille de Harry.

- Et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au nouveau jouet de Voldemort? demanda Harry en reprenant ses soins.

- Bellatrix a fini par le _stupéfixer_. Deux autres l'ont ramené dans sa cage, mais je n'ai pas vu qui, j'ai pris congé dès que Voldemort l'a autorisé.

Harry tapota la lèvre fendue de Severus avec le linge imprégné de potion.

- Voilà, tu seras comme neuf demain matin. Mais d'ici là, tu as besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Harry se leva, voulant disposer des vêtements déchirés de Severus et des serviettes tâchées de sang, mais le maître des potions lui attrapa le poignet.

- Reste. Viens, demanda Severus en tapotant la place à côté de lui dans le lit.

- Je vais juste me débarrasser de ça et je viens te rejoindre, répondit Harry en embrassant la tempe de Severus.

Mais lorsqu'il revint, Rogue était déjà profondément endormi. Attendri, Harry écarta une mèche d'ébène qui barrait le visage anguleux de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il avait tellement hâte que tout soit fini, qu'il puisse enfin vivre en paix et profiter de Severus. Qu'ils puissent vivre une vie _normale_.

Le Survivant se glissa doucement aux côtés de Rogue et couvrit leurs deux corps d'une couette bien chaude. Après un dernier regard sur Severus, Harry rejoignit à son tour les bras invitants de Morphée.

(oO0Oo)

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, Harry prit une profonde inspiration en s'étirant. Une drôle d'odeur lui vint alors aux narines. Un mélange de melon d'eau et de fraise. Harry ouvrit un œil et vit Severus en train d'enfiler une robe de chambre, les cheveux dégoulinant.

- Mon shampooing? dit-il d'un ton franchement moqueur. Je croyais que tu le détestais.

- C'est toujours le cas. Mais, vois-tu, je n'avais pas prévu de me faire agresser avant mes prochaines emplettes, lui répondit Severus de son habituelle mauvaise humeur lorsqu'il s'agissait d'aborder un sujet traitant de melon d'eau et de fraise.

- Arrête de bougonner et viens plutôt me dire bonjour.

- Avant que tu t'ais brosser les dents? Ma parole, tu rêves!

Harry lança un oreiller à Severus.

- Que de gratitude pour ton sauveur!

- Que je sache, je me suis sorti tout seul de ce mauvais pas, gamin, répliqua Severus en lui lançant à son tour l'oreiller en plumes d'oie.

- Ton soigneur, alors.

- Je ne suis pas une bête, grogna Severus en disparaissant dans la cuisine.

- Des fois, on se le demande…, murmura Harry en décidant enfin de se lever.

- Je t'ai entendu, Potter!

Harry éclata de rire avant de pénétrer dans la salle de bain pour aller faire un brin de toilette matinal. Lorsqu'il retrouva enfin Severus dans la cuisine, ce dernier avait fait venir des plats des cuisines et il dégustait du bacon en lisant un exemplaire de _La Gazette_ comme si les évènements de la veille n'avaient jamais eu lieu.

- Alors, comment te sens-tu ce matin? interrogea Harry en chapardant un toast dans l'assiette de Severus.

- À merveille et toi, gamin? répliqua Severus en rattrapant sa rôtie avant qu'elle ait atteint sa destination, c'est-à-dire la bouche avide de Harry.

- Ça irait mieux si tu ne me laissais pas mourir de faim! se plaignit le Survivant avec une moue boudeuse.

Severus baissa légèrement son journal, juste assez pour pouvoir dévisager Harry de ses deux obsidiennes d'un noir d'encre. Le jeune sorcier lui lança alors un regard de chien battu. Il ne manquait que les gémissements éperdus et il aurait tout du petit chiot qui fait pitié. Severus lui tendit alors une assiette remplie et les yeux du Sauveur s'illuminèrent comme si ce simple déjeuner avait été le balai de l'année.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus pitoyable, intervint Severus, moi qui plie face à tous tes caprices ou toi qui vendrais ton âme pour un ragoût.

Harry voulut répondre, mais il avait la bouche pleine, alors seuls quelques malheureux « hum, hmpf » réussirent à se faire entendre.

- Quelle éloquence, Potter…, ironisa Severus en replongeant dans sa lecture.

Ne pouvant parler, Harry se vengea en donnant un coup sur le tibia de Severus. Ce dernier se releva brusquement en étouffant des jurons, en sautillant sur un pied. De toute évidence, Harry venait de frapper la jambe amochée de Severus.

- Oh, Merlin! Sev', je suis désolé! Désolé! s'écria Harry en se précipitant pour l'aider à rejoindre son lit, de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait la veille.

Severus s'affala sur son lit, attirant Harry dans sa chute.

- Ce que tu peux être crédule, Potter, se moqua Rogue en faisant rouler Harry sous lui et en s'emparant de ses lèvres.

- Tu… Tu n'es qu'un sale menteur! s'exclama Harry lorsqu'il put enfin placer un mot.

- Et alors? Tu te plains de mes traitements, Potter?

- Pas du tout, répondit Harry en rejetant la tête en arrière alors que Severus s'attaquait à son cou.

- Tes soins ont été efficaces, je me sens en pleine forme, l'informa le maître des potions en glissant une main sous le t-shirt de son cadet.

- Tu m'en vois ravi, répondit Harry en débarrassant Rogue de sa robe de chambre.

D'un geste rapide, Severus fit passer le t-shirt de Harry par-dessus la tête de ce dernier et entreprit de parcourir de ses lèvres chaque centimètre du torse de son cadet, le marquant de son sceau à lui, se l'appropriant. Arrivé au pantalon, Severus le détacha avec une lenteur exaspérante pour son amant qui le lui fit savoir d'un grognement impatient. Severus le débarrassa de son pantalon et de son boxer, puis il alla le récompenser pour son attente en le gratifiant d'un langoureux baiser. Lorsque leurs deux excitations entrèrent en contact, Severus émit un grognement étouffé en se réfugiant dans le cou de Harry, alors que ce dernier cria ouvertement.

- Sev'…

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Harry n'eut pas à en dire plus. La main de Severus glissa le long de la hanche de Harry, caressa ses fesses avant de s'immiscer dans son intimité. Rogue embrassa Harry avec passion, tentant de lui faire oublier l'inconfort premier qu'il lui occasionnait. Lorsque Harry sembla se détendre, Severus introduisit un deuxième doigt dans l'intimité de son amant et, rapidement, se mit à faire des mouvements de va-et-vient ou des mouvements de ciseaux. Encouragé par les gémissements de son cadet, Severus introduisit un troisième et dernier doigt. Harry, de son côté, tentait de rester ancré dans la réalité, malgré les vagues de plaisir qui le submergeaient régulièrement. Une de ses mains ne cessait de parcourir le dos de l'homme qu'il aimait, alors que l'autre s'agrippait fermement aux couvertures, comme si c'était la seule chose qui pouvait l'empêcher de tomber dans les méandres du plaisir.

- Severus, prends-moi! intima-t-il en se mordant douloureusement la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de jouir.

Il voulait que son aîné ressente au moins autant de plaisir que lui, alors pas question de flancher tout de suite.

Severus n'eut pas à se le faire dire deux fois et, d'un coup de rein plus brusque qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, il pénétra entièrement Harry qui laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir grisant pour son amant. Severus appuya son front contre celui de Harry quelques secondes, le temps de reprendre son souffle avant d'oser esquisser un nouveau mouvement.

- Je suis trop vieux pour ça, marmonna-t-il d'un ton faussement revêche.

Harry éclata de rire avant d'appuyer sa main sur la nuque de Severus pour attirer ses lèvres tentatrices vers les siennes. Puis, le Survivant se mit à onduler sous son amant et ce dernier ne se fit pas prier pour harmoniser ses mouvements aux siens. Dans un concert de gémissements, leur corps vibrant à l'unisson, les deux hommes accélérèrent la cadence. Severus, sentant qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, s'empara de l'objet de la virilité de son amant, fièrement érigé entre leurs deux corps étroitement collés, et entama de rapides va-et-vient, arrachant à Harry encore plus de cris de plaisir. Doublement stimulé, Harry ne tenu pas longtemps avant de se déverser en laissant échapper un ultime râle de plaisir. Sentant son amant se contracter autour de lui, Severus le rejoignit rapidement au septième ciel en criant son nom.

À bout de souffle, Severus roula sur le côté, les bras en croix. Après quelques minutes, il vit le visage de Harry apparaître dans son champ de vision. Le jeune homme semblait auréolé, heureux. Et il affichait cet air béat qu'il avait toujours après l'amour. Harry déposa un unique baiser sur la poitrine de Severus avant de poser son oreille sur son cœur.

- Ton cœur bat encore la chamade.

- Je te l'ai dit, je suis trop vieux pour ça.

- Pour un vieux, je trouve que tu t'en sors merveilleusement bien, sourit Harry avant de lever un regard rempli d'étoiles vers lui.

Severus savait ce que ce regard voulait dire.

- Tu n'es qu'un obsédé! se plaignit Rogue. Et moi je n'ai plus une once d'énergie, Harry.

- Alors, laisse-moi faire, tenta Harry d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

- Pas question, gamin! s'exclama Severus en refermant ses bras autour du corps musclé de Harry, pour l'empêcher de mettre à exécution le plan diabolique qu'il avait en tête.

- C'est parce que la seule fois où tu m'as permis de te faire l'amour, tu as vraiment perdu le contrôle, avoue-le, tu as adoré ça!

Harry se souvenait encore des gémissements de plaisir de Severus lorsqu'il avait heurté à quelques reprises sa prostate, mais, surtout, son air extatique lorsqu'il avait joui. Jamais Severus ne s'était laissé aller à ce point, mais il n'avait plus jamais voulu laisser Harry prendre le contrôle après cela.

- Je n'avouerai absolument rien, Potter.

- De quoi…

- Parle-moi plutôt du plan de Dumbledore.

* * *

J'espère que je n'ai pas traumatisé personne? C'était à la demande générale... lol... c'était pas trop nul??

À bientôt pour la suite!

:0)


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer : Les lieux, les personnages, les termes magiques et l'histoire d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et je ne fais que les emprunter en ajoutant quelques détails de mon cru pour, je l'espère, pouvoir divertir les lecteurs. Qui plus est, je ne tire aucun profit de cet emprunt._

_Note de l'auteure : Ouf, je suis franchement en retard, là, non? Je suis vraiment désolée! J'ai essayé de retravailler ce chapitre, mais il ne me convient jamais. Alors, plutôt que de vous laisser en plan, voici la conclusion de cette petite histoire. En espérant qu'elle vous plaise:0)_

Et bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :**_** Boucle temporelle**_

- Je connais cet air buté, Sev'…, soupira Harry, exaspéré.

Depuis la veille, où il lui avait exposé le brillant plan de Dumbledore pour éradiquer Voldemort de la mappemonde, Severus s'abîmait dans une mauvaise humeur muette.

Harry énonça un sort de désarmement, mais Rogue le contra d'un vague geste du poignet. Même leur habituel entraînement dans la Salle sur Demande n'arrivait pas à faire sortir Severus de son mutisme.

- Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de faire l'enfant? se fâcha le Survivant.

Severus ne sembla guère apprécier la remarque, car il lui lança un sortilège sans paroles qui brûla la joue droite de Harry. Ce dernier laissa échapper un cri de douleur sous le coup de la surprise.

- Montre-moi, intima Severus après qu'un fugitif air de remords eut passé sur son visage au teint pâle.

En colère, Harry lança un sort de protection qui envoya valser Severus à quelques mètres. Puis, il invoqua un miroir pour regarder l'étendue des dégâts. Comme s'il n'était pas assez balafré comme ça, pensa le Survivant avec hargne. Occupé à regarder sa blessure dans le miroir, Harry ne vit pas tout de suite que Severus s'était relevé et qu'il fondait sur lui, irrité par la riposte de son amant. Rogue plaqua Harry au mur de pierres sans aucune douceur et appuya ses poings de chaque côté de la tête de ce dernier, lui enlevant ainsi toute échappatoire.

- Tu es devenu complètement fou, ma parole! s'exclama Harry en repoussant vigoureusement Severus.

- Non, mais toi oui, de toute évidence, répliqua Severus en ramenant Harry contre le mur, à sa merci.

- Et que suis-je censé comprendre?

- Accepter le plan de Dumbledore! Un plan aussi stupide!

- C'est justement parce qu'il paraît si évident que Voldemort ne se doutera de rien.

- Par Merlin, Harry! Comment peux-tu penser ça, toi qui le connais si bien? Tu sais bien qu'il n'est pas idiot au point de tomber dans le panneau.

- Il me court après depuis tant d'années que, au contraire, il sera content de venir pour en finir.

- Tu n'es pas un vulgaire appât!

- On dirait bien que oui.

Severus s'éloigna en laissant échapper un cri de frustration. Utiliser Harry pour attirer le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors là, pas du tout. Même si le lieu où il devait l'attirer était un endroit sacré où, d'après Dumbledore, la magie noire ne fonctionnait pas. Mais le vieux directeur croyait en tant de choses plus absurdes les unes que les autres…

- Cesse de t'inquiéter, tout ira bien…, souffla Harry en enlaçant le maître des potions par derrière.

- Non, Potter, tout n'ira pas bien! se fâcha Severus en se retournant pour attaquer Harry.

Ce dernier réagit au quart de tour en parant les coups de son amant.

- Cesse de me surprotéger, je ne suis plus un gamin!

- Ça, c'est toi qui le dis, répliqua Severus en multipliant ses attaques que Harry contrecarrait toujours efficacement, même s'il refusait d'y répliquer.

- ARRÊTE! hurla Harry, ce qui surprit Rogue, qui se figea. Je n'en peux plus, Sev', soupira le Survivant avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la Salle sur Demande.

- Tu penses que Voldemort s'arrêtera, lui, si Son Altesse Potter veut prendre une pause? vociféra Severus, même s'il se sentit minable dès que les paroles eurent franchi le seuil de ses lèvres.

Harry fit un vague geste de la main avant de disparaître derrière la porte. Severus se laissa glisser le long du mur. Minable. Il se sentait si minable.

(oO0Oo)

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Harry dormit dans ses appartements et n'adressa pas la parole à Severus. Il se préparait pour accomplir le plan de Dumbledore, aidé de ce dernier et, bien entendu, de Ron et de Hermione. Severus voyait cela d'un très mauvais œil et il refusait toujours d'y prendre part. Mais le jour où Dumbledore vint le voir pour lui demander un service, l'ancien Mangemort ne put plus continuer de faire l'autruche.

- Je vous en prie, Severus, si vous ne le faites pas, notre plan ne pourra pas se réaliser.

- Eh bien tant mieux! répliqua Rogue en se versant un verre de Whisky Pur Feu.

- Vous et moi savons que vous ne le pensez pas…, sourit Dumbledore en regardant Severus par-dessus ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune.

Severus ne put soutenir le regard perçant du vieux directeur et il détourna le regard, ce que Dumbledore interpréta comme étant une reddition.

- Bien. Voldemort doit connaître notre plan ce soir, c'est essentiel. Je compte sur vous, Severus.

Sur ce, Albus quitta les cachots, sachant pertinemment que le maître des potions allait entrer dans un dilemme intérieur déchirant.

(oO0Oo)

Quelqu'un toquait à sa porte. Harry se leva et alla ouvrir. Un drôle de spectacle s'offrit alors à lui. Severus se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, les épaules voûtées, une lueur de profond dégoût allumée au fond de son regard.

- J'ai commis une terrible erreur…

Harry comprit que Severus avait accompli la trahison que Dumbledore lui avait demandé de commettre. Son destin était scellé. Dans moins de vingt-quatre heures, il se retrouverait une ultime fois face à l'homme au regard de serpent. Un dernier affront. L'un d'eux devait mourir, c'était ainsi.

Harry ouvrit les bras, invitant Severus à s'y réfugier. Ce que ce dernier fit presque avec soulagement.

- Je suis désolé, tellement désolé…

- Non, Sev', tu as fait ce qu'il fallait.

Harry attira Severus avec lui vers son lit. Qui pouvait prédire ce qui allait arriver le lendemain? Autant profiter du moment présent, profiter de Severus pendant qu'il était encore temps.

Cette nuit-là, les deux hommes se redécouvrirent. Chacun gravant dans sa mémoire chaque détail… une expression, une odeur, un regard, un baiser. Les deux hommes firent l'amour comme si le matin ne viendrait jamais, comme s'ils avaient toute l'éternité pour eux seuls.

(oO0Oo)

Mais, inexorablement, le temps démontrait qu'il avait tous les pouvoirs et, au matin, Severus dut quitter l'homme qu'il aimait. Appelé par le mal en personne, le maître des potions quitta précipitamment Poudlard, non sans avoir échangé un long baiser avec Harry et lui avoir fait promettre d'être plus prudent que jamais.

Harry se prépara lentement, comme s'il s'apprêtait à affronter la Mort en personne. Puis, il goûta pour ce qu'il espérait ne pas être la dernière fois à la délicieuse cuisine des elfes de maison de l'école de sorcellerie. Cette école qui avait été sa première véritablement maison. Là où il avait connu l'amitié et l'amour.

Puis, accompagné de quelques membres de l'Ordre, il quitta Poudlard pour aller rejoindre le sanctuaire où Voldemort croyait qu'il allait se réfugier pour se protéger de lui. Arrivé sur place, le jeune sorcier eut une étrange impression. Tout à coup, des jets de lumière rouge fusèrent de partout, _stupéfixant_ les uns après les autres les membres de l'Ordre qui l'accompagnaient. Harry sortit sa baguette et, tournant sur lui-même, il chercha les coupables. Subitement, quelqu'un s'avança, seul.

- Severus? s'étonna Harry.

Le maître des potions semblait être seul. Harry comprit alors.

- Pourquoi, Sev'?

- Parce que je t'aime, Harry. Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie, plus que celle de tous ceux qui vivent sur cette Terre.

- Ils ne méritent pas de mourir parce que tu es trop lâche pour me laisser affronter mon destin!

- Je sais! Mais je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre solution. Je te l'ai dit, Harry, j'ai fait une terrible erreur et j'en suis vraiment désolé.

- Alors quoi, nous allons recommencer ce petit manège encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tu te décides à accepter l'inévitable?

- Je ne sais pas… Pardonne-moi, Harry.

- Severus, NON!

Mais il était trop tard. Le maître des potions n'entendit jamais la protestation de celui qu'il aimait, car le cri de Harry se perdit dans l'espace-temps.

Tout à coup, le Survivant se sentit basculer vers l'arrière. Il eut tout juste le temps de se ressaisir pour éviter de tomber à la renverse. Puis, un nom, un simple nom, et l'horreur de la situation le frappa.

- Potter?


	11. Note de l'auteure

Bonjour chères et chers Pottermaniacs! :D

Eh non, ceci n'est pas un autre chapitre! Vous m'en voyez navrée!! En fait, j'écris cette note pour dissiper toute ambiguïté (que j'ai pu noté dans quelques reviews).

« Boucle temporelle » est bel et bien terminée (si vous n'avez pas remarqué, elle finit exactement de la même façon dont elle a commencé, d'où son titre ;). J'ai adoré écrire cette fic et j'espère que vous avez eu tout autant de plaisir à la lire. Je tiens à vous remercier infiniment pour votre support tout au long de l'écriture de cette fic, vous êtes formidables et je vous aimeuuuuh! :D

Si vous vous demandez si j'ai déserté feufeu, la réponse est bien évidemment non! :) Je lis toujours beaucoup, lorsque le temps me le permet, et il me ferait plaisir de découvrir vos fics, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire à quelle adresse je peux les dénicher. Sinon, côté écriture, j'ai débuté un OCxRL que j'ai mis sur la glace pour faute d'inspiration et, en ce moment, je suis en plein dans l'écriture de « Ma dernière année », qui est une reprise de la fic du même nom de l'auteure AdelheidRei. L'écriture avance malheureusement lentement, car je suis en même temps en préparatif pour mon déménagement, mais sachez que je n'abandonne jamais ce que je commence! :)

J'espère que la fin de « Boucle temporelle » ne vous a pas trop frustré (si jamais elle n'est pas claire, faites-moi signe, il me fera plaisir de vous donner plus de détails… et, qui sait, je ferai peut-être un jour un épilogue ;) !

Au plaisir de vous revoir au détour d'une review (sur une de mes fics… ou une des vôtres! :D).

Bien à vous,  
Bunny


End file.
